


Lid de vigor

by Derwyd



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Ryoma tenía 10 años cuando Nanjiro vio el cambio. Estados Unidos no estaba funcionando para la joven promesa del tenis juvenil así que solo quedaba tomar una drástica decisión... Solo que al parecer, Seigaku no era lo que solía ser, pero incluso así nadie estaba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de la venganza de un joven príncipe y de un semidiós. [Historia editada]





	1. I: Kawakiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: historia escrita por y para fans. No plagio no lucro.  
> Género: drama, romance, tragedy, hurt/confort, friendship.  
> Advertencias: violencia, contenido yaoi. AR, leve OOC en los personajes.  
> Categoría: NC-17.  
> Notas: realmente, realmente, me enamoré de esta pareja. Lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización de esta historia, la verdad es que la escribí cuando caí completamente enamorada de May Angels Lead You In por heyjacquelynn. Enserio, es una historia encantadora que, hasta ahora, también está WIP o ABANDONED. Ahora, mi fanfiction pasó por varios cambios y la edité/revisé de nuevo, ¡tenía tantas faltas de ortografía y vacíos de trama! En sí, la trama sigue el mismo curso (que recuerdo), pero agregué/mejoré/quité escenas para que (según yo) se leyeran mejor. Estaré atenta a sus comentarios si es que aún planean en seguirme.  
> Agradecimientos: a Nikki por betearme el fanfic en sus comienzos.  
> Notas - Lid de vigor: 'lid' significa 'luchar, combatir' o 'enfrentamiento'. Mientras que 'vigor' significa 'voluntad, fuerza, vitalidad'. El título sería, entonces, «Pelea de voluntades».

 

**PARTE I: URAYAMU**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Kawakiri

Quizás fue cuando Ryoma ganó su segundo título del Grand Slam Juvenil en EE. UU. que este pensó que las cosas no iban bien o, por lo menos, no como él quería. Su padre seguía teniendo esa mirada de « _te estoy esperando_ » que lograba sacarlo de quicio, pero a la vez, sabía sin lugar a dudas que se estaba estancando en el país de las mil oportunidades, solo que él no podía encontrar ningún oponente digno de su alcance y eso lo aburría.

Oh, había otra cosa que el mundo tenía que considerar antes de emitir algún juicio... Ryoma Echizen tenía 10 años cumplidos, pero no era como cualquier otro niño, muy por el contrario. Ryoma era el hijo de una leyenda del tenis no solo japonés, sino internacional. Hijo de Nanjiro y Rinko Echizen, un extenista profesional y una abogada, Ryoma sabía desde pequeño lo que significaba el esfuerzo y la injusticia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el menor de la familia Echizen comenzó a comprender por qué su padre dejó el tenis y se dedicó a haraganear en casa, aunque su madre al principio —según sus propias palabras— se mostró escéptica al vuelco que la vida de su esposo estaba tomando, ella aceptó de buen agrado que su padre se quedara en casa y ella se dedicaría a trabajar en lo que más le gustaba. No que necesitaran dinero, pensó por un momento el menor mirando la «modesta» piscina que tenían en su residencia en Estados Unidos.

—Ryoma, te acaba de llegar una invitación, esta vez a un torneo en Noruega. Participan adolescentes hasta los dieciocho años de todo el mundo, al parecer es un gran momento para probar otros límites —inquirió curiosa su madre. Hasta ahora, Ryoma solo había participado en torneos junior en Estados Unidos, así que sería la primera vez en saliera del país.

La familia estaba en la mesa comiendo comida occidental y Ryoma la detestaba. Puede que tuviera doble nacionalidad; que su madre fuese mitad japonesa nacida en «el país de la libertad»; y que su padre, como hombre que buscaba siempre la conveniencia, se hubiese nacionalizado en este país solo por el placer de hacerlo; sin embargo, Ryoma odiaba las frituras, el tocino y las cosas extremadamente saladas, no eran lo suyo y es por eso que en su casa se dedicaba siempre a fruncir el ceño cuando le preparaban algo no japonés, era uno de los pocos vestigios que tenía de su doble nacionalidad siendo que nunca había pisado suelo nipón.

A Ryoma le gustaba la comida japonesa, sobre todo le gustaba la fanta, su gato y, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, estudiar... Claro, en esta lista no estaba el tenis, el tenis tenía otro importante escalafón en su vida.

Ryoma Echizen tenía una meta que derrotar a su padre, pero también pensaba en algo más, en llegar más lejos. No obstante, por ahora, tenía que enfrentar los primeros obstáculos de su naciente carrera como tenista juvenil.

—Mah, ¿Porsche Open*? —la voz del que se hacía llamar su padre sonó aburrida, pero su madre asintió sin decir mucho tampoco. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a la idiotez de ese hombre—, podría ser una gran experiencia, _seishonen*_ —su padre revoloteaba con la comida que quedaba en su plato por un segundo antes de engullirla, como siempre lo hacía, con muy mal gusto.

—Lo que dice tu padre es cierto, Ryoma, podría ser una gran oportunidad y...

—Iré.

—¿Quieres tomar unas clases de noruego? Por lo menos para ubicarte correctamente —aunque Ryoma quisiera negarse, sabía que su madre lo inscribiría igual y le metería un tutor a la fuerza, por lo cual aceptó sin mayor miramiento. Nunca estaba de más saber más idiomas.

—Tienes que irte ahora, Ryoma, o llegarás tarde a clases. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Gracias —aceptó la invitación sin mucho inconveniente y con las palabras justas.

Nanjiro se quedó allí por un momento mirando la mesa vacía, el jugo a medio terminar y el plato completo de huevos con jamón. Ryoma no había comido nada nuevamente.

— _Mada mada dane_ —murmuraba para sí mismo Nanjiro mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa. Agitó sus pensamientos molestos, después de todo, su hijo aún tenía diez años y mucho camino por delante, ni él mismo hacía mucho a esa edad, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para poder tener un buen partido, pero sentía que algo estaba fallando y pese a que su hijo tenía parte de su dormitorio con trofeos, medallas y diplomas —ya sea por los campeonatos ganados o por sus notas—, Nanjiro no podía dejar de pensar que la habitación se sentía igual o más vacía.

 _Dos años más tarde_.

—Punto y juego. 0-5, Echizen a la cabeza. Cambio de pista.

Era 15 de septiembre. Se suponía que debía estar en clases, pero su madre había pedido un permiso especial en su colegio por su _beca deportiva_ y el gran «blah» que venía después por ser un alumno de elite y quién sabe qué más.

A Ryoma sólo le importaba una cosa y esa era jugar.

Estaba en Italia esta vez y, como siempre, su madre había presionado para que por lo menos iniciara conversaciones en el idioma natal, a Ryoma sólo le gustaba aprenderse lo básico para no quedar como idiota y pese a que no le puso mucho empeño, logró formar una oración coherente con el chico que estaba jugando, un italiano que, si bien no hablaba mucho, se creía demasiado para su gusto. A Ryoma no le gustaba ni los creídos, ni los habladores.

— _Avete ancora un lungo modo*_ —dijo con una enorme sonrisa apuntándolo con su raqueta. De piel morena, apariencia distinguida, ojos grandes y cabello liso, Amirov Palvan mordió su labio con resentimiento.

¡Aquel era un pendejo de doce años diciéndole que era malo! Le estaba dando la paliza de su vida y él siquiera podía meterle más de un jodido punto. El mayor quería decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero el maldito niñato se dio la vuelta y cogió una pelota. La lanzó al cielo y Amirov sabía cómo iba a quedar el marcador, no que le gustara el resultado.

 **Los Angeles Saint Youth Elementary School**. **Una semana después**.

—¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Ahh! Es tan lindo.

—¡Ryoma!

Caminó con disgusto por su escuela, realmente apestaba estar en primaria, y pese a que era su segundo año no podía evitar desear cumplir pronto los catorce para ir a la secundaria donde todos tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer que lanzarse arriba de él. Además de que eran más creídos y lo evitarían con gusto.

Su próxima clase era de —irónicamente— italiano, por lo cual no tenía ningún problema con el maldito examen. Ir a Italia Open _*_ se suponía que debía ser un nuevo desafío, no obstante, ya llevaba ganando los cuatro torneos de en los cuales se encontraba el torneo alemán y el italiano.

¡Una porquería!

Ryoma realmente sentía que estaba perdiendo el espíritu.

 **Residencia Echizen, Los Ángeles, California**.

Nanjiro miró a su hijo pelotear en las canchas que se encontraban en el patio trasero de su casa, él y su esposa estaban preocupados por la falta de interés que tempranamente su hijo puso en su vida.

A Ryoma no le importaba llegar tarde a clases porque tenía buenas notas —eso seguramente lo sacó de Rinko porque él era un asco en la escuela—; su vida se basaba en el deporte y no encontraba ninguna buena sensación. El menor no había retos y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarlo estando en casa. Todas las tardes hasta entrada la noche desafiaba a su hijo y poco a poco lo vio perder las ganas de jugar, pasó a convertirse en una meta más tener que ganarle, poco a poco lo vio marchitar.

A Rinko no le gustaba como estaban las cosas, y tras el segundo año consecutivo en el cual Ryoma ganó el Abierto Juvenil de ., al menor le llovían invitaciones para ingresar a los Grand Slam Juveniles en distintos países. Por un momento, Nanjiro pensó que, si bien en Estados Unidos no estaba lo que Ryoma buscaba, lo encontraría en Alemania o Italia, pero no había sido así. Dos copas y más medallas llegaron, la cuenta de ahorros de su hijo creció otro enorme tanto y él se seguía marchitando.

No sabían que hacer.

No les gustaba ver a su hijo así de apagado.

— _Jiro_ , creo que tengo la solución —dijo su mujer, quien estaba mirando por la misma ventana que él, con un libro en sus manos y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Rin?

—Mira, Jiro, y dime si no es lo correcto.

**Club de tenis Seishun Gakuen**

Año '57

Nanjiro miró el álbum por unos momentos, solo la cubierta, admirando el título del mismo y un montón de recuerdos que creía haber olvidado aparecieron de repente, recordándole sus inicios y cómo llegó a ser el que era ahora.

—Ya me acordé por qué me casé contigo, Rinko. Pensé que sólo era porque me gustaban tus senos —rio de buena gana, y si bien su comentario dejó mucho que desear, su esposa y madre de sus hijos bien sabía lo que significaba.

—¿Japón? —la manera en que los padres de Ryoma le comunicaron que se estaban mudando a Japón lo extrañó, conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que a él le gustaba más Estados Unidos por toda la libertad de prensa y la cantidad de _erótica_ que podía encontrar en una misma calle. En cambio, Japón era un país más estricto en esos aspectos.

Había una extraña manera en la cual sus padres se conectaron que le daba escalofríos al pequeño Echizen, a veces, creía que era porque su madre era la única que podía controlar al demente que se hacía llamar a sí mismo «figura paterna».

—Hm. Creemos que es hora de un cambio. Has estado recibiendo mucha atención últimamente, Ryoma, y sabemos los últimos incidentes con los medios y el teléfono que no para de sonar ofreciéndote nuevos torneos está comenzando a estresarte. Eres muy joven aún para irte de gira y tu padre piensa lo mismo. No queremos que te estreses más de lo necesario, pero tampoco queremos que dejes de jugar y Japón es un lugar alejado de la prensa amarillista estadounidenses en ese aspecto sin perder la oportunidad de seguir jugando. ¿Qué dices?

Realmente creía que algo se traían entre manos, la larga explicación que su madre le dio se lo dejo entre ver. De todas formas, él no tenía mucho qué opinar, lo llevarían igual y su padre parecía particularmente silencioso.

— _Betsuni_ —declaró dando su consentimiento «obligatorio». Por el próximo mes Ryoma sólo escuchó hablar japonés en toda la casa, sus padres lo hacían para que se fuera acostumbrando a hablar el idioma que por otra cosa. Su escritura también comenzó a variar, mezclando el inglés con el romanji hasta poder escribir algo medianamente legible. Ryoma realmente no tenía dotes para escribir en japonés, pero incluso así se esmeraba en aprenderse los kanjis o la escritura kana, sea como fuese, él no podía dejar de lado las letras romanas ya que habían estado presentes desde el comienzo. Sinceramente, esperaba que su futura escuela fuera un poco permisiva.

Lo bueno de todo este proceso es que tenían más o menos las mismas estaciones, solo que ellos ingresaban a la escuela en abril y Ryoma estaba ya a mediados de año en su vida escolar. Le obligaron a tomar exámenes especiales para que aprobara los grados correspondientes y así poder entrar a séptimo año en Japón.

Fue un 20 de marzo cuando se dejó Estados Unidos con todas sus cosas y, por supuesto, su gato. Le dijo adiós a sus amigos quienes lo obligaron a crear un correo electrónico para comunicarse con más regularidad y también su nuevo número de teléfono en su nueva casa. Ryoma, por otro lado, nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz, parecía brillar al recordar su tiempo en Japón, y pronto se encontró a sí mismo excitado por ver lo que le deparaba el futuro. Al parecer su padre conocía a alguien en alguna escuela y lo había inscrito allí envíando sus notas por fax, fue un proceso bastante informal si le preguntaban al menor, pero qué más daba. En su nueva casa vivirían con una prima a la cual recordaba haberla visto mínimo una vez por año, ya sea en Navidad o Año Nuevo, Nanako era la sobrina de su padre, pero de lo que recordaba el de cabellos oscuros, ella no podía ser más distinta a su padre.

Su tía Nadeshiko era todo lo contrario a su padre, de su tío no sabía mucho y no quería saberlo, pero al parecer la región en la cual vivía Nanako estaba demasiado lejos de la universidad que quedó, la Universidad T*, es por eso que viviría con ellos. Había escuchado decir a sus padres que era una universidad muy difícil ingresar, por lo cual la madre de Nanako estaba más que aliviada cuando se enteró que Nanjiro pensaba irse a vivir por Tokio, que quedaba en la región de Kantou.

Llegaron a la casa de un monje retirado que quería pasar los últimos años de su vida recorriendo lo que pudiera por el mundo. Le vendió la casa a su padre solo bajo la promesa de que siempre tocaría la campana a determinadas horas y cuidara del templo, mientras que su padre le pidió permiso para instalar una cancha de tenis.

Fue un 27 de marzo cuando Ryoma se enteró que lo habían adelantado un año gracias a sus exámenes extraordinarios, pero que le recomendaban solo tomar las optativas avanzadas si deseaba tener tiempo disponible para el tenis, no que a él le importara, pero estaba aliviado de no tener que repasar nuevamente todo lo que sabía por temas burocráticos, eso y que se alejaría un poco de los chicos de su edad… Ryoma nunca terminaba por entenderlos.

Ryoma Echizen entró un día lunes 5 de abril a la escuela en lo que los japoneses llamaban séptimo año de primaria, le tocaba el salón 1-4 y su madre le dijo lo más sutil posible que no hiciera estupideces.

El domingo, Ryoma durmió esperando que este nueva aventura a la cual lo habían lanzado sus padres no fuera una completa locura. Karupin se enrollo en su estómago y él se dejó llevar por el calor que le otorgaba su gato y su suave ronroneo.

Mañana sería otro día.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> *ITF Gjovik Porsche Open o Porsche Open es una copa de tenis junior que organiza la Federación Internacional de Tenis. Esta copa se realiza en Noruega en la ciudad de Gjøvik.
> 
> *Versión italiana de «mada mada dane».
> 
> *Italian Open es un torneo categoría A (es como ir avanzando a los circuitos más importantes hasta llegar a Wimbledon Junior), se realiza en Milán.
> 
> *Universidad de Tokio.
> 
> Urayamu: envidia, tener envidia de las aptitudes de otra persona.
> 
> Kawakiri: comienzos.
> 
> Seishonen: jovencito, joven.
> 
> Las fechas están sostenidas a la realidad alterna, el único dato fidedigno es la fecha de nacimiento de Ryoma en su totalidad y los tornos escritos. Les recuerdo que este fanfic es yaoi y posee contenido adulto no apto para lectura de menores 18. Si leen esto está claro que lo hace con el debido reconocimiento.
> 
> Otra cosa: realmente lamento la tardanza, cuando quise retomar este fanfiction me di cuenta de cuántos errores la historia tenía, cuánta investigación tenía que volver a hacer para que quedara contenta y cuánta edición y revisión tendría que hacer en toda la historia... Fue un caos. Por suerte, logré (creo) trabajar en ello. Espero que les siga gustado la historia.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! Y también por las personas que no se rindieron y siguieron preguntando que cuándo subiría actualización. Ahora, oficialmente, Il Segreto y Toutoi están en HIATUS, así que tendrán que esperar otro tanto para leerla.
> 
> -Derwyd


	2. Kyuurei

**5 de abril. 07:43 AM, casa de los Echizen.**

—¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma! ¡Llegarás tarde, jovencito! —Nanjiro no podía creer el descaro que tenía su mocoso, el solo hecho del solo osar llegar tarde el primer día de clases—, ¡Ryoma!

—Ahh... _Oyaji_ , cinco minutos más.

—¡Entras a las ocho y solo faltan quince minutos para las ocho, Ryoma! Levántate que tu madre te va a dejar hoy. Anda y báñate rápido.

—... _Oyaji_ tonto.

Rinko miraba a su hijo bostezar y tomarse la leche con una lentitud asombrosa, el menor tenía las tostadas en una mano, pero dudaba que se las comiera en el colegio, Rinko sabía lo mucho que su hijo odiaba el desayuno occidental; sin embargo, ella no tenía tiempo de elaborar algo más si consideraba lo mucho que se demoraba en preparar un desayuno japonés sin tener que levantarse antes de las cinco de la mañana. Además, tenía que pasar a buscar a Nanako en unas horas, lo cual tenía a Rinko un poco preocupada por todas las cosas que traería su sobrina política.

—Ya llegamos, Ryoma —dijo una vez que llegaron a la esquina de la escuela—. Por favor, pórtate bien y recuerda que aquí nadie te conoce. No alardees como tu padre y evita los problemas.

—No soy tan niño, mamá.

—Sólo hazlo por favor —Rinko miró frustrada por unos segundos al menor, ¡claro que era niño! Con suerte tenía doce años.

—Ya. Nos vemos en la tarde.

**Seishun Gakuen**.

El niño de cabellos oscuros con reflejos verdosos miró la escuela, una tradicional escuela japonesa como las que aparecían en los mangas. La escuela tenía algunas áreas verdes en la entrada, pero él conocía muy bien la distribución debido al pequeño recorrido que hizo unos días antes de ingresar, precisamente el mismo día que rindió el examen de nivelación.

Había visto las canchas de tenis en mantención, y si bien no era lo que esperaba —Seishun Gakuen siquiera poseía un gimnasio—, le gustaba el aire poco tradicional que tenían las canchas al estar rodeadas de árboles.

Se veía tranquilo, no como su anterior institución donde tenía gimnasios, un calendario de torneos interescolares conjunto con los del circuito juvenil, el circuito junior y los Grand Slams. Era como volver a lo básico.

Ryoma pasó desapercibido entre la gran masa que eran los estudiantes con pantalones negros y camisas blancas al igual que la chaqueta clásica, era el típico _gakuran_. El prendedor que poseía la suya oraba un I y era algo molesto cuando rozaba con su quijada, pero creía que podía acostumbrarse a lo rígido que se sentía su uniforme.

Sin duda alguna, las chicas seguían siendo chismosas aquí o en el otro lado del mundo. Ryoma las observó susurrar y juntarse para chillar aún más fuerte. Rodó sus ojos, él estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para seguir mirando.

Tras ingresar al edificio pudo ver a todo el alumnado sacarse los zapatos y colocarse otros. Ryoma se maravilló de toda la situación, así que por esa razón tuvo que comprarse más de dos pares, tendría que acostumbrarse a estas ajenas tradiciones.

Buscó su casillero y no se impresionó al ver la cantidad de habitáculos que podían existir en un mismo pasillo. Eran grandes estanterías con siete filas de altura, nada muy grande para estar al alcance de todos los alumnos, pero supuso que los mayores tendrían los suyos arriba al ser obviamente más grandes de estatura.

Su cubículo, el C-3 18C, estaba en un rincón cerca de las puertas exteriores y era uno de los primeros. Caminó pasivamente hasta colocarse frente él, colocó la llave y sacó el nuevo par de zapatos colocando los viejos en el mismo lugar, así mismo unos cuantos libros que sabía no iba a ocupar y no quería andar cargando. No era un gran casillero como los de Estados Unidos, pero alcanzaba a deshacerse de cosas innecesarias por un tiempo y así evitaría traer el bolso muy cargado considerando que también traería el de tenis a penas se hiciera regular o miembro... Por lo menos eso le había dicho Sumire-sensei.

Según los dichosos papeles de orientación y el pequeño paseo que había dado el otro día, su salón se encontraba pasando el edificio, cruzando el pequeño patio interior, en el tercer piso del edificio lateral.

Salón 2-2.

Su horario informaba que tenía inglés —¡cuán irónico sonaba eso! — y no estaba preocupado por llegar tarde, pero sería una verdadera tortura escuchar cosas que él sabía desde pequeño.

Había mucho barullo por los pasillos, ventanas abiertas y habladurías sobre las semanas de vacaciones y quién sabe qué otra cosa. Lo cierto es que por fin parecía no llamar la atención de cualquier persona que quisiera algo de él...

Se sentía normal... Hasta ordinario diría. Por algún motivo le incomodó tanto como lo atrajo, eso de no llamar la atención, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello, se le hacía ajeno y molesto.

Esperó de pie al localizar su salón, eso es lo que le había dicho el director que tenía que hacer: esperar al profesor que impartía clases para presentarse ante el curso. Pronto la mayoría de los alumnos ingresaron mirándolo como si estuviese perdido, sabía que era más pequeño que el resto, pero eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Cinco minutos después (o por lo menos eso pensó él, aunque los pasillos parecían desiertos) Kitamura-sensei apareció por la esquina cargando muchos papeles y un portafolio. Era mujer, y Ryoma pensaba que tenía unos cuarenta años como mínimo, se notaban las arrugas de edad y también el maquillaje se notaba más.

Sus labios eran de color carmín, su cabello atado en un rodete estricto pero su cabello era demasiado rizado para ello por lo cual tendían a escapar rizos rebeldes. No poseía lentes y sus facciones eran algo rellenas, suponía que eso venía con la edad, pero su madre no se veía así.

Quién sabe.

Cuando la profesora llegó a su lado le sonrió conocedora de quién era, pocos alumnos se cambiaban a estas alturas del año —regularmente lo hacían cuando terminaban primaria o secundaria— pero alejó esos pensamientos al ver que iba a hablar.

—Echizen Ryoma-kun debo suponer. Soy Kitamura Keiko-sensei. Seré tu tutor y profesor de inglés durante tu estancia en Seishun Gakuen. Por lo que me ha dicho el director, viviste la mayoría de tu tiempo en Estados Unidos.

Echizen asintió suavemente.

—De hecho, esta es mi primera vez en Japón. A _oyaji_ y mamá les gusta más EE. UU., pero se me enseñó el idioma y las normas básicas del país natal de _oyaji_. Mamá siempre vivió en Estados Unidos, pero viaja mucho de todas formas —explicó todo de forma concisa. No lo hacía por alardear ni nada, quería llegar a un acuerdo porque supuso que su profesora pensó lo mismo que él: era inútil enseñar inglés a alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en un país donde su lengua natal es la inglesa.

—Bien, bien. Ryoma-kun, llegaremos a esta solución, no soy tan tonta como para pensar que realmente necesites clases, pero tampoco puedo omitir ciertos aspectos del reglamento en Seigaku —admitía con una sonrisa.

¡Ajá! Vio a la profesora tambalearse un poco con las hojas, por lo cual sin dudarlo le quitó algunas de buena voluntad, no era mala persona, solo quizá un poco cabrón.

—Gracias. Como te iba diciendo, tendré que poner ciertas condiciones. Número uno: estarás presente en cualquier tipo de examen oficial, no así en las pruebas sorpresa, aunque obviamente no puedo compartir esa información contigo, no tendrás que rendir el examen cuando eso suceda. En cuanto termines el examen oficial (son seis) puedes salir; número dos: tendrás que llegar al salón a la hora de clases y estar por lo menos quince minutos para mostrar tu presencia. No me importa si después sales; número tres: tu presencia  **siempre**  será requerida cuando toque tutoría con el curso, bajo ningún concepto puedes saltarte la hora. Todas esas condiciones se mantendrán vigentes durante los dos años de clases siempre y cuando no reciba queja alguna de que has estado provocando problemas en horario de clases o me veré en la obligación de quitarte las regalías y estoy hablando enserio. ¿Entendido? —no había tono condescendiente esta vez, pero no creía que se iba a meter en problemas por estar durmiendo en un lugar oculto

—Sí, sensei —la verdad es que eso era lo que esperaba, quizá no eso de tener que estar presente mínimo quince minutos en clase, pero era mejor eso que una hora pedagógica completa.

—Bien, deja tomar esos papeles, abre el salón y espera hasta que te llame.

—Okey.

Vio a la profesora perderse en el salón cerrando la puerta corrediza, podía escuchar su voz más suave ahora y el taco de sus zapatos resonar por el salón.

— _Good morning, class 2-2_ —saludó con una gran sonrisa al ver la disposición al cual se enfrentaba. Vio a todos sus alumnos sentados en la posición del año pasado y eso le agradó.

— _Good morning, Kitamura-sensei_ —corearon vivazmente. Lo cierto era que no le sorprendía las malas entonaciones o el hecho de que no a muchos se le daba el inglés, pero le encantaba llegar por la mañana para verlos sonrientes esperando quién sabe qué cosa.

— _Good!_  Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones, clase, veo nuevas caras y otras no tantas. Por favor, tomen con calma el curso y no me hagan ser estricta. Las normas básicas son simplemente tres:

»Uno: cuando comience la clase, no quiero interrupciones tontas a menos que tengan dudas.

»Dos: esta es clase de inglés, por lo cual se dictará en el idioma a enseñar. Si tienen problemas, pueden acercarse al finalizar la clase para mediar un programa.

»Tres: si siguen las anteriores normas, estoy segura que se sorprenderán de lo permisiva que puedo ser dentro y fuera de clase. Si no cumplen con lo requerido, entraremos en problemas

—Ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero antes que nada tengo que hacer la introducción de un nuevo alumno. Él es estadounidense pero también japonés, se mudó recientemente al país por razones personales. Por favor, sean amables con él y no me den problemas.

»Echizen-kun, puedes pasar.

La puerta del salón se abrió y ante él apareció un... Niño.

— _Please, Echizen-kun, introduce yourself in English_ —dijo la profesora mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón grande y claro.

— _Nice to meet you all. My name’s Ryoma Echizen but you can call me Ryoma._ _I'm from USA, and I like tenis._

El alumnado lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, demasiado confundidos para decir algo. Si bien conocían lo básico, el inglés fluido aún los perdía y solo pudieron capturar el hecho que se llamaba Echizen Ryoma y... Echizen Ryoma-kun.

—¡Buena presentación! Ahora, en japonés por favor, creo que algunos de mis alumnos no han entendido.

Evitó rodar los ojos ante eso y volvió a abrir los labios para pronunciar con un fluido y suave japonés.

—Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen. Soy de Estados Unidos y me gusta jugar tenis —acortó la segunda parte ya que, si bien no recordó en un comienzo, al parecer no era habitual llamar a alguien por su nombre tan pronto, sino más bien ocupar honoríficos.

—¡Hola! —gritaron algunas personas, otras sencillamente mirando a cualquier lado u omitiendo su presencia como se vería en esta clase de circunstancias. La verdad, era un poco raro ver a chicos con características más similares, la mayoría tenía el cabello de color oscuro u otros más alocados.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —indagó la profesora con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —dijo una chica cualquiera.

—Doce.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Doce! Con razón es tan pequeñito...

—¡Qué tierno!

—Debe ser muy inteligente.

—¡Yo digo que es creído!

—¡Tiene unos ojos hermosos!

La clase pronto estalló en un cotorreo que le hizo doler sus tímpanos. Kitamura-sensei aplaudió para poder callar la clase. Ryoma, por otra parte, miró todo un poco sorprendido, solo era un año menor que ellos, pero creían que un año _era_ mucho tiempo. Los japoneses, a veces, eran raros con sus tradiciones.

—Bien, ya que las presentaciones están hechas, por favor Echizen-kun vete a sentar. Ihara-kun alza tu mano para que Echizen-kun pueda sentarse atrás tuyo, ¿ves tu puesto?

—¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué él sí puede estar hasta atrás?!

La profesora omitió la pregunta y pronto se encontró dando los folios que traía, anunciando algo así como «nivelar el inglés para saber por dónde partir las clases». Miró su prueba de nivelación con desdén antes de sacar el lápiz y comenzar a responder lentamente, no supo cuándo pero se quedó dormido durante el resto de la clase.

Nadie lo notó.

El timbre sonó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo saltar del banco. Enserio, ¿qué pasaba con los japoneses con esos timbres asesina tímpanos? La clase parecía bullir aún más y se agolpaban en la salida para obtener un buen descanso. Kitamura-sensei se encontraba adelante organizando los formularios y se dio cuenta que no había terminado el suyo y, además, lo había babeado.

Caminó lentamente hasta el frente entregando las hojas algo avergonzado de no tener nada más que diez respuestas, pero la profesora pareció comprender y sencillamente rio.

—Sé que estabas durmiendo, en fin, te resumiré la hora. El calendario de exámenes se dará en una semana más, los libros de textos son obligatorios por lo cual debes comprarlos y traerlos durante tu escasa estancia en clases. Los alumnos de primero de primaria en adelante están obligados a escoger un taller extracurricular, el anuncio de cuándo comienzan las inscripciones será en una semana, y de allí sólo posees cinco días para inscribirte. Tendrás que ver el club en el cual estás interesado en los tabloides que están por todos lados, pero fíjate en el de entrada para saber las horas de inscripción. Como sé que tienes clases mixtas, algunas en primero y otras en segundo, está atento a los horarios de los talleres extraprogramáticos, si es así, ven a la sala de profesores para darte un permiso especial que te excusa de ciertas prácticas si topa con tu horario.

—Gracias, Kitamura-sensei.

—No hay de qué, ahora ve a lavarte la cara y quizás comer algo, los recreos son cortos o largos dependiendo de las clases y, si mal no recuerdo, este sólo dura quince minutos, la fila será enorme.

Lo bueno de estar en Japón, pensó Ryoma, era que no iba a ver mucha comida occidental allí. ¡Ahh! Como le gustaba la comida japonesa.

Las introducciones a las primeras clases se desarrollaron más o menos similares, con exámenes de nivelación y presentaciones del curso para el profesor. Luego venía el temario de lo que verían en los primeros meses, el calendario seguía igual y la repetición de la semana de pruebas.

Ryoma solo quería ver una cosa y eran las canchas de tenis.

Las clases terminaron alrededor de las seis, pero el sol aún estaba demasiado fuerte en el cielo. Las nubes se movían perezosas y pronto se vio a sí mismo mirándolas con resentimiento. Bien, era hora de visitar el club de tenis pese a no haber nadie allí.

Las canchas estaban tal y como él recordaba, no había ninguna red puesta ni pelotas rodando por el suelo, tampoco había novatos o miembros del equipo, miró a través de las rejas verdes y altas el espacio que abarcaban el club. Tenían seis canchas en total y todas eran de cemento.

¡Bah! Así no podían entrenar correctamente. Ryoma hizo un mohín al darse cuenta de que no asimiló eso la primera vez que vino. También visitó el club de tenis femenino y era algo similar. No podía negar que Seishun Gakuen era grande, pero no como él esperaba la magnificencia de Los Angeles Saint Youth Elementary School, pero era algo.

Caminó por los pasillos de tierra hasta llegar a otros clubes, el de natación parecía llamativo con los filtros de agua funcionando, el agua cristalina y que se movía suavemente, quería entrar a las piscinas, pero pudo apreciar al cuidador de los campos. En total, solo se hallaban dos piscinas olímpicas, una techada y la otra al exterior.

Seigaku estaba bien, y parecía ser exactamente lo que necesitaba, por lo menos eso pensó por ahora.

—¡Ey, _seishonen_! ¿Qué tal tu primer día como estudiante japonés? —preguntaba burlón su padre. El menor rodó los ojos con cansancio antes de farfullar algunas palabras que sabía eran incoherentes, pero lo hacía para molestar al viejo.

Su padre era demasiado empalagoso y molesto cuando quería. Ryoma miró la revista que tenía escondida entre sus ropas y le sorprendió ver que las chicas realmente tenían ropa (aunque sea escasa, pero tenían).

—¿ _Oyaji_? —alzó sus ojos gatunos a su padre quien lo miró por dos segundos antes de sentir la mano de Ryoma quitándole la revista. Su hijo podía no decir muchas cosas, pero sí manifestarlas en su rostro con pequeños signos.

—¿La quieres, Ryo-chan? —dijo pervertidamente —, ¡Mah! Ten cuidado que Nanako-chan puede  _verla_  y eso no sería bonito, ¿ara? —dijo alzando una ceja cantando la canción «mada mada» mientras se alejaba a molestar a su madre.

Con que era eso.

No le sorprendía que su padre viera revistas pornos —en EE.UU.  Ryoma vio cosas que definitivamente no debería haber visto hasta unos años más—, pero no comprendía que en Japón todo lo relacionado con  _sexo_  fuese tan restringido.

Lo que Ryoma tenía en las manos era un simple catálogo de ropa.

—Ryoma, ven a que te presente a Nanako-san.

—Tía, no incomode a...

—No es molestia, además tienen que conocerse, son primos. ¡Ryoma!

—Ya, ya, mamá, ya voy —tiró la revista al basurero y caminó a la cocina en donde encontró a su prima ayudando a su madre a desembalar la vajilla.

—Ryoma —exclamó feliz su madre —, que bueno que estés en casa. Mira, ella es Nanako-san. ¿No es hermosa? Estará con nosotros mientras dure su carrera y pueda establecerse. Le di el dormitorio que está cruzando las escaleras, pensé que era mejor que tú tuvieras un baño para ti solo, lamentablemente la habitación es más pequeña que la que tenías. ¿No te molesta, cierto?

—No. Encantado de conocerte. Soy Ryoma —estrechó la mano de su prima y la apreció por un momento. Si mal no recordaba, ella tenía ya dieciocho años, mínimo medía 1.60 cm, su cabello caía largo como cascada por su espalda y su estrecha cintura acompañaba sus ondeantes caderas. Ella tenía la piel más pálida que la de su padre —no dorada como él creía— y sus ojos tenían el mismo color que el reflejo de sus cabellos: azul marino.

—Encantado de conocerte, Ryoma-san. Soy Meino Nanako, espero no ser una molestia.

—Nadie es más molesto que _oyaji_ , créeme —admitía en son de broma, aunque su prima pareció no comprender porque lo dijo con tono plano y aburrido. Su madre, en cambio, se rio. Ella sí comprendía su raro sentido del humor.

—Ara, ara, Ryoma. No seas malo con tu padre. Anda a cambiarte y juega con él que ha estado aburrido durante todo el día, luego en la cena nos dirás cómo te fue en la escuela y tú también, Nanako-san. ¿Qué tal la universidad?

No quería escuchar charlas de chicas, no que creía que su madre preguntara idioteces, pero ya tenía suficiente de chicas emocionadas por un día. Cogió a Karupin por el camino y acarició su panza mientras se dirigía a su habitación, ya conocía el templo y sabía que solo habían dos habitaciones con baño: la matrimonial y una mediana con un baño que incluía una tina.

La verdad es que no era ni la mitad de su anterior dormitorio, pero podía acostumbrarse debido a la tranquilidad de la casa, sin tantas llamadas o el innegable lujo que tenía su chalet en Miami.

Cuando entró a su habitación encontró cajas sobre una mesa, su cama estaba hecha y parte de su armario lleno. Dejó al gato en su cama y cogió una toalla, sabía que su gato no se quedaría quieto por mucho tiempo, por lo cual arrojó una pelota de lana, observó jugar a su himalaya por un tiempo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡ _Seishonen_ , un partido!

Suspiró arrojando parte de su ropa ya al suelo.

—¡En unos minutos!

—¡Maah! ¡Ryo-chan!

— _Oyaji-baka_.

Ryoma giró las perillas para que saliera el agua por la regadera y se permitió relajar por unos minutos. La vida parecía tranquila al fin.

En el primer piso, Rinko miró lo animado que se encontraba su marido, casi como si fuera eternamente navidad, sabía que no se equivocaba cuando pensó en volver al país natal de Nanjiro. Cuando eran novios, ella recordaba muy bien las historias que Jiroh decía sobre sus oponentes, lo entusiasmado que estaba y lo bueno que era la escuela excepto la vieja loca de su entrenadora, «Baa-san», según él.

—Fue una buena idea, nee, Nanako-san. ¿No crees que mi marido se ve algo feliz? —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Se parece a un niño, Rinko-san.

—Ryoma parece más relajado también.

—¿Ryoma-san?

—Lo verás cuando lo conozcas más. Mi Ryo siempre ha sido así producto de Jiroh, él siempre hizo todo lo contrario a su padre sólo por molestarlo y terminó siendo muy introvertido, no es que no tenga amigos, solo le cuesta mucho hacerlos, pero por último sé que serán para toda la vida.

»Mi Ryo últimamente ha estado muy deprimido, por eso nos mudamos, no queríamos que fuera como esos deportistas que se creen pueden tenerlo todo o se quedan a mitad de carrera. Jiroh y yo queremos que brille, ¿comprendes?

Su sobrina la miró atentamente mientras hablaba, cavilando sus palabras como buen oyente y no tenía ninguna duda de que ella sería una buena influencia para su hijo. Karupin llegó maullando luego de un tiempo y supo de inmediato qué sucedía.

—La entiendo —respondió después de un tiempo.

—Nee, ¿por qué no vas a ver jugar a Jiroh con Ryoma? Sé que son un buen espectáculo, nunca me canso de verlos.

La mirada soñadora de su tía le dio mucho en qué pensar. Nanako tenía mucho que aprender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que me demoré un montón editando, pero he estado algo ocupada, lo siento m(_ _)m. He estado mega ocupada con mi práctica, informe de práctica y estudiando para mi examen de grado, pero ahora (debido a mi prolongado corte de luz y seudosemana de descanso) pude avanzar en la edición.
> 
> No sé cómo lo hice antes, pero ahora realmente investigué edades, el sistema escolar japonés, exámenes libres y demases. All those plotholes drove me mad… So, Ryoma tiene entre 11-12 años cuando ingresa a Seigaku y está actualmente en su primer año de escuela «junior high», son tres años en los que está allí hasta los, aproximadamente, 14-15 años. Esa edad es la que tiene Tezuka y el resto de los «terceros años» de Seigaku. Todo es extremadamente raro porque, obviamente, tanto en el manga como en el anime se ven todos muy adultos, llega a ser molesto. 
> 
> En fin, Ryoma dio exámenes libres que permitió que se saltara algunas clases, mas la mayoría de ellas están en primer año, ergo, el número en su gakuran. 
> 
> Si tienen dudas no cavilen en preguntar. Como siempre, gracias por su paciencia y comentarios, es bueno saber que pese a todos los años en HIATUS de esta historia, aún hay personas que la siguen. Pueden encontrarme también en Tumblr y AO3 bajo el mismo seudónimo: Derwyd (links en mi perfil). 
> 
> Nos vemos en otra actualización.
> 
> Saludos,


	3. I: Keiro

**Casa de los Echizen, 07:00 AM.**

Ryoma hubiera vivido la semana más monótona de su corta existencia de no ser por su padre y sus eternos partidos que aún no podía ganar. Por mucho empeño que colocara, el menor no podía sobrepasar el muro de bromas y la brecha de técnicas que se interponía en su eterno duelo con su padre.

Ryoma había perfeccionado más de tres distintas técnicas e incluso así no podía ganarle. El  _twist serve_  que con tanto empeño desarrolló a temprana edad era devuelto como si no fuera nada, Ryoma se sentía realmente inservible en aquellos momentos. Cuando su padre cantaba el puntaje con desdén casi regañándolo por ser malo, pero a la vez, cotorreando por la cancha con los ojos cerrados y haciendo que sus devoluciones siempre llegaran al mismo lugar solo para molestarlo.

Quería ser un increíble jugador, pero no sabía cómo.

El punto de los partidos era saber contra quien jugaba, él sabía que, si su padre se pusiera serio y sacara a relucir su verdadero tenis, él podría por lo menos ganarle dos sets con mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento; sin embargo siempre andaba mirándolo en menos y nunca podía saber qué técnica utilizar. Técnica tras técnica y aún no veía el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Nanjirou trabajo la vista del menor hasta el cansancio, por lo cual ahora Ryoma podía ver la mayoría de las pelotas y prever a dónde estas se dirigirían, pero su cuerpo no podía llegar a ellas. El menor trabajó y trabajó durante meses en una máquina de lanzar pelotas solo para darse cuenta que realmente su padre no utilizaba su fuerza verdadera, que siempre cuando llegaba a una particularmente difícil él salía con otra cosa.

Le enojaba tanto como lo excitaba el saber que aún tenía mucho por recorrer, pero nadie con quien compartir.

¿Cómo crecer sin saber a qué meta llegar?

¿Cómo crecer sin oponentes que le tomaran enserio?

Odiaba tanto a su padre y sobre todo el hecho de perder siempre ante él.

Apartó esos recuerdos de su mente y miró el reloj de la cocina. Hoy su madre comenzaba a formar parte de un buffet de abogados en Tokio y tenía que llegar temprano para hacer las correspondientes presentaciones; según su padre, no le darían un caso bueno hasta pasado unos meses para comprobar cómo se manejaba en tribunales, pero su madre era muy empeñosa y dudaba que se quedara a salvar idiotas por multas tan sonsas como «exceso de velocidad» u otra cosa, realmente no lo creía.

07:36 oraba el reloj y sabía que si quería llegar moderadamente temprano tendría que salir en este momento. Hoy volvía a ser lunes, un soleado día lunes doce de abril.

* * *

**Seigaku, entrada principal. 07:58 AM.**

¡Ven y se parte del

**CLUB DE TENIS DE SEIGAKU**!

INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS

Estamos recibiendo inscripciones de nuevos miembros desde este lunes 12 de abril hasta el sábado 17.

DOCUMENTOS A PRESENTAR

  1. Certificado de buena salud.
  2. Fotocopia del certificado de alumno regular de Seishun Gakuen o la credencial de la escuela.
  3. ID al momento de inscribirse.



**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

Los alumnos ya inscritos en el club de tenis serán dados de baja por las siguientes razones:

  1. Incumplimiento del reglamento interno del club de tenis que se dará en la primera práctica del año.
  2. Incumplimiento del reglamento interno de Seishun Gakuen.
  3. Por motivos de salud (entregar certificados médicos).
  4. Si, y solo si, el alumno pide su baja por un buen motivo personal que se entrega por escrito a la entrenadora del club de tenis (Sumire Ryuzaki-sensei, torre 3, piso 2, oficina 11).
  5. Malas notas*.


  * *Mensualmente, el entrenador, moderador y capitán del equipo de cualquier club recibe notas sobre los integrantes de un club. El equipo de tenis de Seigaku no acepta bajo ningún concepto que las prácticas o juegos de tenis impidan el rendimiento escolar.
  * Nota: si el alumno desea estar en más de un club tendrá que pedir permiso al entrenador, profesor y/o moderador del mismo para ver una compatibilidad horaria o si pueden o no acceder a ello.



**HORARIO DE INSCRIPCIÓN**

Lunes a viernes de 07:40 a 08:00; 09:45 a 10:10; 12:45 a 14:00; 18:00 a 19:30 HRS.

Sábado: 09:00 a 14:00 HRS.

Encargado de inscripciones: Sadaharu Inui III-5; Ōishi Shūichirō III-3.

Ryoma miró el horario fijándose que ya no tenía tiempo para inscribirse de mañana y no que tuviera que hacer muchas cosas, hoy era lunes y tenía clases de inglés. Por motivos de agradecimiento, más que por otras razones, decidió estar el primer mes en clases antes de tirarse en la azotea de la escuela. Se dedicó de nuevo a babear el cuaderno y soñar con un espléndido partido de tenis en el cual le ganaba a su padre y después de jugar se fue a dormir con Karupin.

Su vida era buena si se contaba solamente eso.

Ser fuerte y Karupin.

— _Good morning, class. In th_...

Omitió toda la verborrea de la profesora y se dedicó a mirar la ventana, pronto sintió sus ojos pesados y dormir llegó casi como un regalo.

Masashi Arai era un chico algo... Impulsivo. Al comienzo no le hizo caso a nada más que a su amigo (Daishii Kuroi) y las personas que le interesaban, habló con alguno de sus senpais con mucha dificultad, ya que ellos siempre parecían estar ocupados con tenis o las clases o, en su defecto, pasando el tiempo juntos; incluso Momoshiro —quien iba en su mismo año, pero en diferente curso— o Kaidoh no lo tomaban demasiado enserio.

Ni que fuera un mocoso.

El hecho era que el nuevo chico, Echizen, era demasiado llamativo y las únicas clases que lo había visto atender correctamente eran Historia Japonesa, Lenguas y Matemáticas (y no es que las tuviera con él, solamente lo había visto ingresar más atento a ellas). Mientras que en las otras se dedicaba como todo estudiante a mirar por la ventana e incluso dormir como lo hacía en Inglés o Biología.

Honestamente, no le sería tan molesto si no se sentara más o menos cerca de él y sus compañeras parecían encantadas con tener una monada en su clase, si mal no recordaba, el mocoso jugaba tenis, pues Arai ya lo haría ver que la vida no era de colores.

—Hola, vengo a inscribirme —dijo Ryoma suavemente. Como aún no era miembro del club no podía traer su gorra, aunque no la podía usar en clases de todos modos, ¡cuánto le incomodaba el sol! Sentía que no podía observar de manera adecuada al ver los colores brillar con tanta fuerza, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto —era su gorra o llevar lentes graduados para oscurecer todo y él se negaba a comprar lentes de ese tipo—.

Miró al chico que estaba delate de él, un tal Inui, según se leía en la placa.

—Gracias. ¿Documentos? —preguntó sin siquiera sacar la vista del cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos.

—Aquí —apenas los papeles tocaron la mesa las manos tomaron por los documentos y en menos de lo que esperó ya estaba inscrito. Parpadeó algo perdido cuando el chico le dijo que los novatos tenían práctica solamente en la tarde y le dio un horario.

Ryoma se sintió tan omitido.

De todas formas, no creía que eso durara mucho tiempo.

**Seigaku, canchas de tenis, 16:30.**

—¡Bienvenidos a todos los novatos y nuevos miembros! Soy el vicecapitán, Ōishi Shūichirō. Para comprender mejor las normas del club de tenis, y a la vez las nuevas noticias del club, los dejo con nuestro capitán Kunimitsu Tezuka.

El de ojos gatunos dirigió la mirada al capitán y lo encontró tan serio y poco intrigante que le sorprendió. Supuso que el solo hecho de ser capitán era fuerte, miró su clavícula y la posición de su cuerpo y comprendió por qué, tenía una buena posición corporal y pese a que los pantalones largos lo ocultaban, sabía que debajo de ellos se encontraban unos músculos bien trabajados, al igual que sus brazos. Por lo que pudo escuchar de su padre, el capitán y otros tres alumnos estaban a nivel nacional —lo cual eran muy pocos si le preguntaban a Ryoma—.

—Bienvenidos —¡Ah! La voz era igual de profunda como creía—, las normas del club son sencillas:

1) No deben incumplir el reglamento interno de Seigaku.

2) No se permiten los partidos entre miembros sin una autorización por parte de la entrenadora, el capitán o vicecapitán.

3) Está impedido cualquier tipo de lucro dentro del club.

4) Los miembros del club no pueden abusar de su poder para hostigar a los nuevos integrantes, ni tampoco ningún miembro del club debe abusar de otros miembros sean del año que sean.

5) Los novatos no tienen permitido jugar partidos oficiales sin contar con un permiso especial extendido por la entrenadora o capitán del club.

6) Están prohibidos los altercados entre miembros.

7) Sólo el capitán, vicecapitán o entrenadora tiene permitido instaurar castigos que consistirán en tareas para el club de tenis, ya sea organizar, limpiar las canchas, vueltas alrededor de la cancha, etc. Si se incumple esta norma, por favor, contáctense con uno de nosotros para así tomar acciones.

»Si cumplen estas normas, tendremos un entrenamiento próspero. Recuerden que nuestra meta son los nacionales, no solo llegar, sino ganarlos por lo cual el equipo necesita el esfuerzo de todo los...

—¡Ryoma! —la entrenadora Sumire entró a la cancha donde todos estaban reunidos, el de cabellos negros masculló su mala suerte y miró a la vieja que se acercaba a él.

—Baa-san.

—¡Ryoma! Lo siento Tezuka, tengo que pedirte a este novato por un tiempo, me encargaré de hacerle llegar tus palabras más tarde.

—Mm. Está bien, Ryuzaki-sensei.

El menor se dejó arrastrar hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de las canchas sin ser escuchado, pero podían verle.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste directamente? Estuve preocupada por un momento hasta que Inui y Oishi llegaron con los primeros inscritos y pude ver tu nombre. ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi oficina?

—Mamá me dijo que no tenía por qué tener preferencias —y con eso aclaró todo. Baa-san lo miró como si le hubieran salido cuatro cabezas antes de suspirar.

—Igual que tu padre. Escucha, Ryoma, tenemos que pedir un permiso especial con el director si realmente quieres jugar tenis, le insistiré a Tezuka que te dé una oportunidad en el ranking para saber quién merece ser regular, pero no podré hacer mucho si sigues el consejo de tu madre, vas a tener que jugar con alguien.

—Me castigarán.

—Procuraré que no sea mucho, solo hazlo.

La miró por unos segundos antes de asentir. Y allí se iban las recomendaciones de su madre: por la cañería. Volvió a la práctica y comenzó a recoger pelotas con la raqueta, era verdaderamente aburrido ser novato, además de tener que soportar las palabras de idiotas que se creían mejor a otros solo por ya estar jugando tenis.

No había cosa que detestara más que los creídos. El tenis se muestra en la cancha —por lo menos eso le habían enseñado sus padres— y no con simples palabras como ese bobalicón de camisa verde chillón que pregonaba tener dos años de experiencia en el deporte.

—¡Sí! Y mi entrenador anterior dijo que si seguía haciendo el  _swing_  como hasta ahora, pronto lo podré manejar en su totalidad.

—¡Ohh! Increíble Horio-kun.

—¡Sí!

—¡Ustedes, recojan las pelotas!

—¡S-sí!

—¿Y tú qué miras, novato? —juraba que lo había visto en algún lado. Movió su mano de un lado a otro y siguió recogiendo pelotas con la canasta que estaba arrastrando, francamente Ryoma no creía que pudiera soportar mucho tiempo haciendo esto así que dio un gracias silencioso a Sumire-baa-san por darle permiso y meterse en problemas.

—Como detesto recoger pelotas —mascullaba en voz baja.

Miró a los regulares hacer saques bastante buenos, a algunos aún les faltaba precisión o fuerza, pero obviamente estaban en la media o sobre la media.

—Increíble, los regulares siempre son tan precisos.

«Ojos inexpertos _»,_ grito en su mente Ryoma mientras él también los observaba sacar y meter la pelota en la canasta contraria. El chico con los pelos en punta no debería ser tan enérgico para colar la pelota en la canasta, terminaba botando el resto y era un gasto de energía que no podía permitirse en un partido.

—Ese es Momoshiro, siempre tan fuerte.

Alabanzas que quedaban vacías, sobre todo porque Ryoma había visto otros saques más sencillos pero que cumplían con lo requerido, como ese chico que tenía su eterna sonrisa y los ojos siempre apacibles.

Sin duda él no hacía las cosas por hacerlas, tenía un excelente manejo de la raqueta y la posición de su columna era ideal.

—Es el segundo as de Seigaku —le escuchó decir al mismo mocoso molesto de la otra vez—, Shūsuke Fuji. ¡Es el genio de Seigaku!

—¡Ohh! Increíble.

La práctica terminó después de dos horas, el sol aún se podía sentir debido a la estación. Para su suerte, el menor pudo escabullirse unos minutos para poder ir con Baa-san a pedir el dichoso permiso. No tomó mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque al principio no quería y escuchar decir «Ryoma-kun ha ganado seis Grand Slam Juveniles, aparece en Internet si usted no quiere creerme». Por un momento Ryoma pensó que era tonto buscarlo por Internet, ¡no aparecía! Y fue sin lugar a dudas completamente sorprendente verse a sí mismo en páginas de deporte y fotos vía Google.

Ryoma tenía una página en Wikipedia. Frunció el ceño, eso no le agradaba.

Iba a hablar con su madre apenas llegara a casa para ver qué podían hacer, porque en algunos sitios incluso salía cuándo había nacido y estaba seguro que ninguna entrevista en la cual él haya participado había dado esa información.

—Muy bien, Echizen-kun, espero que traigas la victoria a Seishun Gakuen, ¿sí? —obviamente el hombre estaba interesado en la victoria, eso traería un montón de publicidad a la escuela, más alumnos, lo que significaba más ingresos.

—Sí —de todas formas no podía ser tan estricto, así se movía el mundo y francamente lo tenía sin cuidado, él poseía otras metas.

Salieron de la oficina quince minutos después, aún tenía que ir por sus cosas, pero Ryuzaki-sensei lo paró en una esquina más alejada del club.

—No hables de esto con nadie, yo sabré decirle a Tezuka la situación, pero quiero que guardes esto para ti mismo, él no aceptará a un  _tenista_  profesional porque sí, tienes que darle razones.

—Está bien.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Aah —probablemente esas vocales tenían otro significado para Baa-san porque le sonrió para posteriormente partir caminos, para él solo era una onomatopeya. Los japoneses eran extraños.

—Son 200 yenes por intento, si logran tirar la lata serán 10 000 yenes para cada uno. Pueden intentarlo diez veces si quieren.

Ryoma conocía ese tipo de chicos y se dio cuenta que era el mismo idiota que andaba incordiando a los novatos antes. Obviamente la lata tenía algo en el interior, pero los otros chicos parecían omitir que eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y, además, de lejos se podía ver que ocultaba la parte trasera de la lata con pulcritud.

—¡Vamos, tú puedes Katsuo!

—Oh, no falle. Te toca Horio-kun.

—¡Con mis dos años de experiencia en el tenis lo lograré!

Después de diez infructuosos tiros, les salió con el regalo.

—¿Eran 200 yenes, senpai? Aquí tienes los míos.

—No, creo que no entendieron. Son 200 yenes por intento, ustedes hicieron diez. Más los 500 yenes de inscripción dan el total de 5000 por todos ustedes.

—¡Ehh! Imposible. ¡No tengo esa cantidad de dinero!.

—¡Es fue una estafa senpai!

—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso, chico?

—Si le doy diez veces, senpai, me dará 100 000 yenes —indagó curioso mientras alzaba su raqueta en dirección a la lata —, nunca se caería porque tiene piedras, ¿no? —para cuando su pelota golpeó la lata en la tapa, esta saltó mostrando las piedras en su interior.

—¡Eh! Eso es trampa, senpai.

—¡Tú, mocoso!

Siguió lanzando pelotas con aún más fuerza en donde caía la lata abollándola sólo para que salieran toda la roquería en su interior, realmente detestaba a esos estúpidos que se creían mejor por ser mayores o saber coger la raqueta de determinada manera.

—¡Arai! De nuevo molestando a los principiantes.

Era el chico de pelo en punta. Lo vio con la camiseta amarilla y los pantalones azules. Estaba por coger sus cosas retirándose, ya había hecho mucho allí, por lo cual quería irse a casa a jugar un buen partido de tenis con su padre.

—Ey, tú. ¿Juegas conmigo?

Lo miró por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta, no quería jugar con gente lesionada.

—No quiero.

—¿Eh? ¿No quieres?

—No.

—¡Anda!

—No.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Se giró a verlo por unos segundos e iba a declinar, hasta que vio la figura de Sumire y el capitán de Seigaku. Era ahora o nunca.

—Nunca pierdo en el tenis.

Cogió su raqueta, acomodó su gorra y comenzó el partido.

—Es un novato.

—Pero no uno cualquiera, Tezuka. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

—Hum. Es zurdo, pero no es suficiente...

—Le ganó a Momoshiro.

—Está lesionado.

—Y él jugó con otra mano y a su nivel... No quiero presionarte al respecto tampoco, solo piénsalo. El torneo escolar será dentro de poco y necesitamos a buenos regulares si esta vez quieres ganar los nacionales. Es tu último año, Tezuka-kun, y siempre he confiado en tus decisiones, esta no será una excepción, solo quiero que veas el material que tienes recogiendo pelotas hasta quién sabe cuándo.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy,  _seishonen_?

—Me juego el puesto de regular.

—¿No deberías estar recogiendo pelotas? —dijo con desdén a su padre.

—Algo así, pero al parecer Baa-san tiene una obsesión insana por ir a las nacionales y el capitán también, por lo cual tuve que darle una lección a un miembro del club cuando había terminado el entrenamiento, fue coincidencia en todo caso —murmuró mientras hurgueteaba en el refrigerador en busca de comida.

—¿Jugamos,  _seishonen_?

—Mm, deja ir a cambiarme y vamos.

— _Mada, mada, mada mada..._ —esa maldita canción, ¡se la sacaría a punta de pelotazos!

Rinko se rio mientras se escondía entre los pasillos. Iba a preparar la cena un poco más tarde.

—¿Tía?

—¿Te apetece ver un partido de tenis conmigo, Nanako-san?

—Claro que sí, deje que guardo esto, tía.

Las cosas marchaban bien por ahora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay! Otro capítulo listo. Sé que son cortos, de hecho, pensé en unirlos, pero cuando por fin me toque actualizar sé que existe una gran posibilidad de que sen solo 2K en palabras, así que preferí mantenerlos del mismo largo ya sí no emocionarlos con largos capítulos como en mis otras historias, lo siento m(_ _)m. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sé que no hay mucha gente en este fandom (no sé por qué, es un buen fandom, pero bueh), sin embargo es agradable saber que me leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!
> 
> Ahora, hablando de otra cosa (que nota del autor más grande), he estado pensando (why?) en hacer un crossover de Haikyuu!/Harry Potter (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ, ¿qué les parece? sería un one-shot y del largo de Hanakotoba (10K+). El punto es que no me puedo decidir en la pairing (;•͈́༚•͈̀) Tobio fue dibujado para que Harry lo moleste ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧, o Tooru/Harry, Wakatoshi/Harry... Incluso he pensando en un Yuu/Harry Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) (Why this is so hard, Yisus)...
> 
> So, díganme qué opinan.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Saludos,


	4. I: Fuhitsuyou

Una semana había estado como regular, lo cierto era que el ranking en el cual se encontraba, el D, era tremendamente perdedor. Era cierto que Kaidoh-senpai e Inui-senpai tenían buenas técnicas, pero carecían de adaptación al tenis. Tendían a tomar malas soluciones ante los obstáculos sin nombrar el sutil hecho de que Kaidoh-senpai era francamente irascible en la cancha. Ryoma no podía dejar de mirar y rezongar la existencia del talento perdido entre sus senpais, mas ahora tras la derrota en el torneo escolar y su salida como regular, Inui-senpai sin duda alguna comenzó a tomarse más en serio el deporte. El menor no podía dejar de notar que varios regulares habían caído en una especie de complacencia en sus habilidades, eran fuertes en el distrito estudiantil, pero no los más fuertes; Seigaku tenía buenos elementos en su equipo, Tezuka-senpai y Fuji-senpai eran evidencia de eso, pero uno no podía ponerse una meta tan alta como un campeonato interescolar nacional y no darse cuenta de que no solo tenían que ser buenos, sino que tenían que ser los mejores.

El tiempo no paraba de transcurrir y los resultados del torneo por el ranking finalizó con una gran sorpresa cuando Ryoma quedó contabilizado como el nuevo regular  _novato_ de Seigaku. Fue así como en la última semana de abril estrenó su nueva chaqueta y camisa de regular que era más cómoda que el uniforme de la escuela y realmente le gustaba el color azul.

Y hablando de azul.

—Sumire-sensei ha pedido a Inui que realice un programa especial para poder entrenar a los regulares y también a los miembros del equipo, así que escuchen con atención.

Las prácticas como regular eran divertidas pese a todo, quizás lo más lamentable es que no podían jugar partidos como tal, pero tenían parejas aleatorias si querían mejorar un movimiento determinado de raqueta. Además, Momoshiro-senpai tenía una personalidad bastante graciosa cuando se enojaba con Ryoma por devolverle los supuestos «golpes fuertes». Había que decir que cuando comenzaba a cabrearse, la mano de Ryoma se entumecía un poco producto de los fuertes golpes, pero era algo con lo cual aún podía trabajar.

—¡Muy bien, todos escuchen!, de ahora en adelante...

Las prácticas se extendieron por media hora más ese día y todo se debía al nuevo régimen en el cual estaban inmiscuidos, aquel zumo que desarrolló Inui era demasiado asqueroso y Ryoma no podía creer que estaba obligado a beberlo, siquiera había sido su culpa todo lo sucedido. Ver para creer, decía el dicho… Pero por último, después de tantos años sin sentir mucho por fin se estaba divirtiendo.

* * *

—Es bueno —declaró Eiji cuando estaba caminando al lado de Oishi.

—Sí, pero Tezuka ha estado algo preocupado últimamente con respecto a Echizen-kun, al parecer quiere someterlo a un entrenamiento especial para poder sacar sus habilidades.

—¡Pero si es muy bueno!

—Tal vez quiera convertirlo en un as...

—¡Nya! Ochibi será un buen jugador cuando crezca, además es muy inteligente. Escuché decir a Momoshiro que se adelantó un año, pero no están en la misma clase.

—Mm. Sí, Tezuka no está preocupado por sus notas y Ryuzaki-sensei parece estar maravillada con él.

—¡Ahh! Es tan lindo con sus ojos como gatos —dijo mientras movía sus brazos y lo imitaba — _, mada mada dane, Momoshiro-senpai_.

—¡Jajajaj! No hagas eso, Eiji, es de mala educación

—¡Es taaan lindo!

_Lindo_.

¡Ahh! Arai lo había estado escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡tres semanas para ser exacto! No soportaba más al maldito mocoso que era mejor que él en el tenis, que era  _inteligente_ , agraciado, encantador, buena persona...

Bueno en el tenis.

Inteligente.

Más inteligente que él.

Más bueno en el tenis que él.

¡Lo odiaba! Odiaba al maldito mocoso, cómo lo detestaba. Momoshiro parecía encantado con el maldito criajo y él, que por fin pensaba que podía ser regular ése año tenía que esperar quién sabe cuánto para ello.

No, Masashi Arai no esperaría tanto, no aguantaría mucho más.

De pasar a ser un miembro con mayor probabilidad de ingresar a los regulares, quedó como un idiota frente a un niñato de doce años, quien como si fuera poco era mejor tenista que algunos regulares. Ryoma Echizen, que tenía una «apariencia divina» e inteligente, ¡como si ser bueno en el tenis no fuera mucho! Sus compañeras de curso cada vez que lo veían lo arrullaban con palabras, le encubrían el hecho de que había estado durmiendo o sencillamente les regalaban  _obentos_ , latas de jugo o gustaban de pasar por las canchas de tenis para animarlo.

Como vulgares rameras.

Era famoso sin siquiera haber dicho pío y lo peor de todo es que actuaba tan endemoniadamente arrogante, como si nadie fuese merecedor de una de sus miradas, como si todo en la vida fuese tenis y el orgullo que tenía en ese pequeño y escuálido cuerpo.

Todos estaban fascinados, todos obnubilados por su presencia y característica personalidad, todos le lamían las patas y él, él solo era un pobre diablo quien ya siquiera servía para atormentar novatos porque al muy idiota de Echizen gustaba de defenderlos.

Solo un idiota más.

> **¡MUERE!**
> 
> **¡SALTE DEL EQUIPO DE TENIS!**
> 
> **TE GOLPEARÉ A LA SALIDA**
> 
> **MALDITO MOCOSO**
> 
> **TE ODIO**
> 
> **¡TE MATARÉ!**

Ryoma llevaba recibiendo notas así durante tres días y ya estaba por acabar el mes de mayo, sin ningún miramiento decidió tirarlas a la basura, ya había tenido experiencias con arrogantes con sentimientos heridos o personas que se creían tenían el derecho a pisotearlo a él o a cualquier alumno de menor edad, en Estados Unidos era aún peor, pero aquí se encontraba solo y sin amigos, solo con un profesor que siempre tenía un ojo en el  _prodigio_  del tenis de Seigaku.

Eran entradas las ocho de la noche cuando Ryoma pudo salir del instituto, lo cierto era que estaba algo cansado producto de la incesante práctica a la cual los había sometido Inui-senpai, el menor estaba más que seguro que tomaba sus datos afanosamente con el fin de poder vencerlo nuevamente, y también se había dado cuenta de lo extraños que eran algunos compañeros siempre agrandando más sus habilidades de lo que correspondía y los miembros del club de tenis que prácticamente lo envidiaban y le mandaban miradas de resentimiento al verlo poner y sacarse su chaqueta. El menor no estaba seguro si eso sucedía con frecuencia en otros clubes, pero lo cierto es que había una chica ¿Romoka? ¿Tamoka?... El hecho concreto era que quería reventarle una pelota en su boca para ver si por fin se quedaba callada con su « _Ryoma-sama»_  y con ello las eternas bromas que hacían Momoshiro-senpai y Fuji-senpai.

También quería tener el placer de jugar con Fuji-senpai y Tezuka-senpai, quería ver la magnitud de sus habilidades. Sabía que Fuji se las guardaba, pero siquiera había visto jugar al capitán del equipo de Seigaku.

Hoy, Momo-senpai mencionó algo de acompañar a su hermano al médico, por lo menos eso le dio a comprender a Ryoma que cuando salió corriendo de las canchas en dirección a los casilleros y no pudieron seguir con su rutina después de clases. Si era sincero, le gustaba caminar solo de vez en cuando, Momo tenía una personalidad muy fuerte y tendía a tomar sus silencios o replicas suaves como si su sola presencia lo incomodaba o Ryoma pensó que él dijo algo que no le gustó. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a su madre y hablar un poco más...

Definitivamente no.

Ryoma caminó hasta la salida de su casillero, ya había botado los papeles y ahora emprendía camino a su casa, por lo menos eso es lo que quería hacer originalmente.

Solo fueron dos calles...

Un ruido sordo y luego dolor.

—No eres tan gallito ahora, ¿cierto?

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar el desdén en la voz que Ryoma creía lo había golpeado. El menor estaba alarmado y el golpe que había recibido en su brazo izquierdo provocaba que sus ojos ardieran de las ganas de llorar, le dolía demasiado.

—¿Quién...? —estaba aletargado, no había caminado muy lejos de la escuela y, sinceramente, no creía que la persona tras las notas de odio lo atacaría realmente. Las notas, aquellas piezas de papel con deseos de muerte y malos suerte llegaron a su mente y alzó su cabeza, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el piso hasta ahora cuando intentó ponerle un rostro a la persona que le había hecho esto.

—¡Ja! No te ves tan sabiondo ahora, no ¿Echizen?

—¿Quién eres tú? Eres tan cobarde que atacas por la espalda y con amigos —dijo señalando a los idiotas que se escondían tras de él.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

—¡Gamberro!

—Tú, mocoso, eres el menos adecuado para decirle algo a...

—¿Esperas que con una paliza me salga del equipo? ¿Eres tan perdedor que siquiera me derrotarás jugando limpio? —lo estaba provocando y lo sabía, pero sabía que estaba en desventaja, ya estaba en el suelo y, por si fuera poco, estaba solo. Las personas frente a él eran mayores, más altos y musculosos; Ryoma estaba desesperado por dentro, su corazón palpitaba rápido mientras sus ojos navegaban buscando una solución de vez en cuando. Estaban en un callejón con salida, pero tenía que correr mucho para poder alcanzar la calle principal y aún más una avenida concurrida para que dejaran de perseguirlo. Gritar no conseguiría nada más que más golpes, con suerte había personas en el instituto y la patrulla de profesores saldría en una hora más. Una hora era demasiado tiempo para recibir combos y patadas.

Su brazo dolía, por lo cual sabía que mínimo tenía un desgarre muscular, estaba inservible. Eran tres y ahora por fin podía mirarlos correctamente, pero solamente uno evocaba recuerdos en él.

—¿Quiénes son? —al parecer hizo la pregunta equivocada por la cara deforme e iracunda que lanzaron los tres, pero aún más el chico de cabellos castaños y piel más oscura que los otros dos.

— _La letra con sangre entra_.

Lo siguiente para Ryoma no fue algo que recordara muy bien porque solo era dolor.

* * *

—Ese mocoso, ¡cómo se le ocurre llegar tan tarde! —Nanako sonrió junto a su tía Rinko. Últimamente, Ryoma estaba llegando a casa más relajado y feliz de lo que su madre podía recordar. No que sonreía y hablara (de hecho, dudaba que el pequeño Echizen hiciera eso), pero podía ver el brillo en sus ojos o el hecho de que tras jugar un partido con su padre no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado ya que de inmediato comenzaban a molestarse, también pudo apreciar el cambio de Jiroh quien, si bien seguía mirando esas chicas en bikini y seguía igual de impertinente, por fin podía quedarse en casa sin tener la brutal necesidad de salir porque se sentía solo.

El sonido del teléfono rompió el berrinche de su tío.

—Yo voy, tía. Usted vaya a tranquilizar a Ojii-san.

—Ara, ara, cariño. Deja de gritar tanto, estoy segura que Ryo-chan está por llegar.

Nanako miró con una sonrisa cómo su tía distraía a su tío susurrándole cosas al oído para que este le mirara por unos segundos y murmurarle también a ella. Los vio abrazados unos segundos antes de recordar que realmente tenía que contestar el teléfono que volvía a sonar.

—Buenas noches, residencia Echizen. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? —contestó Meino suavemente.

— _¿Residencia Echizen? Entonces usted debe conocer a un chico de doce años llamado Ryoma Echizen-kun, ¿cierto?_ —dijeron por teléfono, una mujer con una incluso más suave voz.

—Sí, él es mi primo. ¿Está buscándolo? Me temo que no ha llegado aún.

— _No, soy del Hospital de Tokio. Echizen-kun ha sido ingresado a las 20:43 y hasta ahora hemos podido contactarlos. ¿Están sus representantes legales allí? ¿Sus padres? El estado es algo delicado y nos..._

Nanako se quedó mirando la pared pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

— _¿Aló, Aló? ¿Está alguien allí?_

... Y no era una broma.

—¡TÍO, TÍO!

Corrió por los pasillos dejando el teléfono descolgado hasta donde Rinko-san alzó su mirada extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede, Nanako-chan? —con ese tono tan picarón que poseía, a ella no le salían las palabras, el solo hecho de pensar que... ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! A lo único que atinó fue a jalar el traje de monje que tenía Jiroh-ojii-san y llevarlo corriendo al teléfono —, ¡Ara, ara, Nanako-chan! Cuidado con este viejo.

—¡Es Ryoma, es Ryoma-san! —repetía como mantra dejándolo al teléfono.

Nanjiro la miró extrañada y vio a su mujer que venía atrás de ellos arqueando la ceja.

—Ah, seishonen debe querer pasar la noche afuera con una jovencita, pero es muy pequeño —canturreó antes de contestar —, seishonen, ¿Dónde te has metido?... ¿Eh?

La casa de los Echizen se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, de vez en cuando Nanjiro decía «sí» monótonamente antes de palidecer profundamente.

—¿Cariño? —dijo preocupada Rinko.

—A Ryoma lo hospitalizaron. Tenemos que irnos, Rinko.

* * *

Rinko estrujaba su ropa con fuerza. No es que nunca había ido a un hospital, con sus eternos blancos, el desagradable olor y las caras tristes... Nunca había sido partícipe de un llanto desgarrador como lo era ahora, no saber nada de su hijo y sólo que estaba en cirugía.

Había ido el día que nació Ryoma, cuando ella se enfermaba, cuando Jiroh se lesionaba e incluso otras veces menos graves, pero nunca esperando a que la luz roja se apagara esperando recibir buenas noticias.

Cuando habían llegado al hospital, no había rastro de felicidad en su esposo, su ceño estaba fruncido y los labios secos de tanto mordérselos. Nanjiro, al finalizar la llamada del hospital, había marcado rápidamente un radiotaxi para que pudieran ir, tomaron todos los papeles necesarios incluido el expediente de su hijo para dárselo al médico tratante.

Nanako estaba a su lado apretando su mano con fuerza, ambas luchando contra las lágrimas que luchaban por salir mientras su esposo caminaba ida y vuelta por el pasillo buscando alguien que le diera información.

—Lo único que dicen es que llegó en estado crítico, le costaba respirar y tenía un brazo presumiblemente roto como también múltiples contusiones.

—¿Jiroh?

—Es grave, Rinko.

Ahogó como pudo un gemido y su sobrina partió corriendo a quién sabe qué parte, solo pudo reaccionar cuando Nanako le empujo en sus labios un poco de agua fría para calmar la ansiedad.

—Es un Echizen, Rinko, no se dará por vencido.

Esperaba que fuera así.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que llegaron y a eso se agregó otra hora más, Rinko creía que en cualquier momento se pondría a gritar si no le daban prontas noticias o algo.

—Tranquila, tía, estoy segura que ya están por salir. Ryoma-san es un joven muy saludable —añadió por decir algo. Le sonrió con desgana y asintió tratando de rehacerse, tenían muchas cosas que hacer aún.

—Nanjiro, ¿has llamado a la policía? —su esposo no se había movido desde que le dijeron «el doctor tratante, Enoko-sensei, es el único que puede decirle el estado de su hijo Echizen-sama. Por favor sea paciente, es el mejor en su área». « _¿Qué área?_ » había querido preguntar, mas la enfermera se escabullo antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

Nanjiro no podía creer que su  _seishonen_  estaba en un quirófano, no podía. Vio cómo su esposa se paraba y le decía algo importante, lo sabía, pero su cabeza estaba llena de escenas terribles y estaba tan asustado.

—Jiroh, por favor, Jiroh —era una súplica rota y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla tan fuerte buscando un poco de apoyo para él también. ¿Por qué su hijo? Ryoma podía ser muchas cosas pero no mala persona,  _nunca_  mala persona.

—Los policías —dijo con voz ahogada. Su pecho se sintió húmedo y sus propios ojos se aguaron.

Un sonido los alertó de que la operación había terminado y ambos se colocaron lo más cerca posible de la puerta en busca del médico que les diera información.

El brazo de su esposo no abandonó bajo ningún concepto su cintura y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Pronto, un doctor ya entrado en años salió con su uniforme azul y mascarilla, venía aún cansado y con una ficha en mano.

—Supongo que ustedes son los parientes de Echizen-kun —inquirió mirándolos fijamente.

—Sí. Soy su madre, Rinko Echizen, mi esposo Nanjiro y nuestra sobrina Nanako Meino-san —hizo las debidas presentaciones.

—¿Cómo está? —su esposo siempre había sido carente de paciencia cuando más debía tenerla, pero al parecer el doctor pudo comprender la situación, no es para menos ya que su hijo estaba en una maldita camilla ¡Y no sabían por qué!

—Al parecer su hijo sufrió algún tipo de asalto o ataque de violencia luego de salir de su escuela. Según testigos y un profesor que se encargó del traslado al reconocer el uniforme del estudiante, unas chicas iban caminando y al mirar por la calle por la cual querían doblar se encontraron con su hijo.

» No fue muy lejos del colegio y sus atacantes salieron huyendo. Se sospecha que pueden ser de la misma secundaria, pero eso lo confirmará Echizen-kun.

» Ahora, su situación era bastante crítica. Posee múltiples contusiones, tiene su brazo izquierdo con una fractura de hueso que debe sanar en un mes aproximadamente. Lo que nos preocupó fue que no podía respirar correctamente y la cantidad de sangre que se encontró en su boca. Tiene una costilla rota y otra agrietada. Tuvimos que intervenir para evitar un paro respiratorio, no obstante, ahora todas esas heridas están tratadas y solo requieren un cuidado intensivo.

» Estará en cuidados intensivos hasta que regulemos la situación de sus pulmones y luego pasará a ser un paciente normal. No podrá hacer ningún esfuerzo durante un mes con su brazo, en el caso de su torso son tres. Tendrá que realizar ejercicios para que pueda mejorar recuperar su estado físico.

_Todo estaba bien_.

—¿Dijo el brazo izquierdo? —la voz de Nanjiro sonaba tan gélida en esos momentos.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Mi hijo es zurdo y juega tenis. ¿Hay algún daño mayor que le impida volver a jugar? —claro, cómo Rinko podía olvidarlo, ellos eran nada sin tenis.

—Mmm... Eso definitivamente es un factor a considerar. ¿Tienen el expediente de Echizen-kun? Así puedo hablar con un médico especialista y hacerle una rutina que se adecue a su estado físico. Realmente me pareció sorprendente que un niño de doce años tuviera un físico bien marcado. La tasa de recuperación puede mejorar siempre y cuando siga las reglas, pero creo que como todo deportista les es difícil hacerlo. Tendrán que vigilarlo para que esto no repercuta en su carrera.

» Cualquier herida por pequeña que sea, pero mal cuidada, puede provocar cosas que ni imaginamos.

No, ellos no querían que a su hijo le cortaran las alas tan pronto. Sin darse cuenta sus miradas se endurecieron y asintieron con resolución.

—Bien. Yo traje su expediente, supuse que algo así podría pasar. Pero dígame, Enoko-sensei, ¿cuándo podremos ver a nuestro hijo?

El médico les sonrió conocedor de por qué preguntaban y algo dentro de ella se aligeró como una pluma.

—Dentro de poco, solo van a moverlo a una habitación. ¿Desea que sea privada o compartida?

—Privada.

—Bien. Se moverá a una habitación privada y colocarán todos los implementos necesarios y adaptaran el espacio para su hijo, no debe tardarse más de una hora o menos. Por hoy les dejaré las visitas, pero mañana tendrán que apegarse a las normas del hospital. Echizen-kun estará despierto un tiempo cuando le quitemos la anestesia, pero probablemente dormirá toda la noche y así ustedes pueden ponerse de acuerdo con la escuela de su hijo, el informe de la policía y las cuentas del hospital. Si me siguen por favor...

* * *

Blanco.

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, un eterno blanco que hacía doler aún más su vista. Se sentía aletargado, demasiado cansado para siquiera pestañear, demasiado agotado para hablar.

—Ryoma —alguien le llamaba, reconocía su voz. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Sus ojos dorados se giraron pese a que veía borroso.

Mujer.

Su cama se sentía peculiarmente dura y tenía algo que le impedía mover su brazo, pero qué...

—Ryoma —volvió a decir, pero esta vez la oyó más fuerte y a la vez, clara.

—¿Mamá? —su garganta dolía, estaba seguro que cuando se fue a dormir no estaba así... ¿Sería un resfriado de primavera? No recordaba haber estado hasta tarde en el frío, de hecho, no recordaba haber llegado a casa porque...

—Oh, gracias a Dios estás bien, Ryoma. Me tenías tan preocupada —volvió a mirar a su madre y esta vez sí pudo ver los detalles. Su cabello no estaba bien amarrado, sus ojos estaban rojos y parecía haber envejecido en poco tiempo, a menos que aún estuviera en el tiempo que él creía estar.

—¿D-don...?

—Ten, no te fuerces. Bebe un poco de agua —y así lo hizo. Se sentía tan fría y refrescante —, tu padre está afuera viendo los trámites del hospital.

Un hospital, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

—Hijo... —su mirada se había perdido en el blanco y realmente no quería mirarla porque ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir.

—Después, mamá, estoy cansado.

—Pero hijo, la poli...

—¡Yo resolveré esto! No quiero que nadie se meta.

Así que eran definitivamente de la escuela. Rinko miró cómo trató de acomodarse mejor, su brazo estaba enyesado por precaución mientras que sus torso estaba inmovilizado por vendas y un soporte.

—Tres meses, Ryoma, no podrás jugar tenis como corresponde por tres meses.

La mirada de su hijo se amplió tanto para posteriormente ser consumida por el odio. Suspiró agotada, su pequeño quería resolver esto por su cuenta y eso le daba a entender que no había ninguna duda en que estudiantes de su colegio y, tal vez, gente que conocía de alguna parte lo habían lastimado. Su hijo maldijo en inglés cosas que definitivamente no debería decir, sin embargo, dejo que él expresara resentimiento de esa manera por ahora. Rinko sabía que la personalidad del menor le impedía deprimirse mucho o dejar las cosas como estaban y no era porque fuera vengativo (o quizás un poco) sino que le molestaba ser mirado en menos.

—Duerme, mañana nos podrás contar todo lo que quieras y le diré a tu padre lo que ha pasado.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Entonces le diré que nada ha pasado —le sonrió permisiva. Movió los cabellos que sabía le molestaban para mirarla. A Ryoma no le gustaba que sus cabellos se metieran a sus ojos, pero detestaba aún más tener el cabello corto como su padre. Su hijo la miró durante un segundo antes de bufar y seguir maldiciendo las máquinas.

—No hables así, querido. Descansa, el doctor dijo que eso era lo que necesitas por ahora, mañana sabremos cómo será tu tratamiento.

—Mmm…

Rinko no dejó la habitación hasta saber que realmente Ryoma estaba dormido. Acarició los cabellos verdosos y mojó los labios pálidos de su hijo con un poco de agua, estaban tan ásperos, y también se veía tan pálido... Era todo lo contrario a su saludable hijo. Miró el suero y también la bolsa de sangre que estaba colgando por goteo. Quién sabe cuánto había perdido su pequeño mientras lo estaban...

Para cuando salió, Nanjiro estaba recargado en la pared con su rostro serio mientas que Nanako parecía tener la misma cara de saber lo que había dicho su hijo.

—Jiroh.

—Lo golpearon en la escuela, no hay que decir nada más. Lo que no comprendo es por qué se quiere quedar callado.

—Probablemente sean miembros del equipo de tenis. No seas ingenuo, Jiroh. Ryoma se saltó un año porque es inteligente, además ingresó en su primer año al equipo de tenis y quedó como regular. Les ganó a dos de sus compañeros de equipo que se suponen era lo mejor de Seishun Gakuen. Él, un  _niño_ —replicó duramente.

—... No entiendo mucho esto, pero... ¿Qué harán con Ryoma-san? Estoy más que segura que no estará contento por quedar suspendido del tenis y eso sin sumar el acoso que ha estado sufriendo, no creo que haya sido cosa del momento... Probablemente hayan sido días antes en los cuales...

—Pues les daremos donde a los idiotas más les duele —dijo su esposo con una sonrisa predadora.

—¿Jii-san?

—¿Cuál es el mejor equipo de tenis que le ha ganado a Seigaku? Ya verán esos gamberros... ¡Mi hijo no juega para perdedores!

Rinko sonrió, padre e hijo se parecían más de lo que creían. Obviamente no se iban a agarrar a golpes ni tampoco Ryoma llevaría a la victoria a un equipo que no lo apoyaba del todo (porque sí, ella estaba muy orgullosa de que su hijo fuese tan bueno). Su hijo podía crecer mucho más en una mejor escuela, pero por el amor que Jiroh le tenía a su antigua secundaria lo dejaron allí.

—Nanako-san, ¿Podrías ir a casa y traer tu computadora? Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue el día de mañana, además tú tienes clases y...

—No hay problema tía, mañana no tenía muchas clases después de todo y puedo ayudar en lo que pueda. Dudo que se muevan mucho si alguien no está velando a Ryoma-san.

—Gracias.

Las cosas no se quedaban así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me había olvidado publicar este capítulo aquí. Lo lamento :/


	5. II: Jifushin

**Lunes 26 de abril. Residencia Echizen, 07:30 AM.**

—¿Estás seguro de esto, cariño? —no que ella se arrepintiera de cambiar a Ryoma de escuela, era imposible pensar que lo dejaría allí tras lo sucedido, pero Rinko lo que realmente quería saber era si Nanjiro estaba seguro den la decisión que ambos iban a tomar, que si la opción de cambiar a su hijo de secundaria no fuera simplemente porque tenía la cabeza caliente y llena de odio en contra todos los miembros de un equipo de tenis en donde solo habían adolescentes. No, Rinko no quería que la malentendieran, por era por el amor que Nanjiro tenía a esa escuela que Rinko no había interpuesto una demanda, sino que se había contentado con simplemente retirar a su hijo y pedirles muy cordialmente que expulsaran al niño idiota que le había hecho daño a su retoño. Sin embargo, las cosas podían ser distintas con su marido quien aún llamaba de vez en cuando a su exentrenadora.

No, Rinko no quería que se arrepintiera después de tomada la decisión, quería que por una vez en su vida su esposo se sintiera como un padre y acarreara las consecuencias de una decisión tan importante como quizás ganarse el desdén de su hijo por un tiempo, de tener que decirle que  _no_  y no importaba los berrinches que tirara. Ryoma, después de todo, solo tenía once años.

Su marido la miró por unos segundos y ella por fin pudo poner palabras a las cosas que Nanjiro no era capaz de decir, en los ojos de su marido solo pudo encontrar rabia, pena y madurez nunca antes vista. Por una parte.

—Ryoma no tomará muy bien esta decisión —fue lo primero que dijo el hombre mientras suspiraba y se rascaba la nuca —, pero tampoco quiero que se quede allí. Es un niño todavía, aún no sabe cuándo callar y cuándo hablar... Supongo que lo he malcriado mucho.

Pese a todo el caos que se había formado en esta última semana, Rinko sonrió suavemente y asintió dado que era cierto, su esposo había malcriado mucho a Ryoma y pese a que ambos sabían que esta no era su batalla, sino que la de su hijo, tampoco Ryoma podía esperar a que ellos se quedaran cruzados de brazos. No, ni en un millón de años. Él tendría que buscar otra manera de  _vengarse_. Rinko no era tan estúpida para pensar que su hijo se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esta situación, pero sabía que esto era lo que necesitaba Ryoma para salir de esas ideas locas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Esto era una enseñanza de vida que lo ayudaría a crecer, lo ayudaría a enfrentarse diversos tipos de obstáculos que no se le habían presentado antes debido a cuán sobreprotectores ambos podían llegar a ser. Nanjiro había sufrido rotura de raquetas, robos de sus bolsas y hasta una golpiza en su camino a ser el número uno del mundo (pese a que después lo dejó todo tirado); mas Ryoma sencillamente había dejado todo resbalar no considerando que una raqueta rota era solo el comienzo de algo más tétrico.

Su deber como padres era proteger, sí; pero también educar y saber cuándo tenían que darle a su hijo las herramientas para que se pudiera parar en sus propios pies, solo que nunca pensaron que lo tendrían que hacer a una edad tan corta.

—Vamos, mujer, a Ryoma no le agradará saber que no estamos allí si se le ocurre despertar temprano.

Sonrió con cariño y su pecho se calentó ante aquella imagen, por mucho que su hijo detestara decirlo no le gustaba despertar solo cuando se enfermaba, por lo menos no aún.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Ambos se pararon del comedor donde habían estado sentados conversando en voz baja. Eran las ocho de la mañana, pero ambos sabían que su hijo dormiría hasta entrada la tarde producto de los medicamentos y las drogas, por ahora, ambos irían a la reunión que tenían agendada con el director de la escuela, había cosas que tenían que hablar. Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio cuando tomaron el vehículo con dirección a Seishun Gakuen. Algunos alumnos ya estaban ingresando al colegio, mas recién eran las 7:43 AM. Incluso si habían llegado temprano a su cita de las 8:15, ambos padres se dirigieron al pasillo del director, informaron de su presencia a la secretaria y procedieron a esperar hasta que todo estuviera nuevamente tranquilo pese a el sonido lejano de risas, sillas chillar al ser arrastradas por el piso y la voz errante que navegaba por los vacíos pasillos.

Rinko miró la puerta del director, no lo había visto pasar hasta ahora, así que lo más probable es que estuviera ya dentro de su oficina. Se armó de valor cuando vio a lo lejos caminar a Sumire-sensei dado que no había fuerza en la tierra que evitara en este mundo decir a Rinko todo lo que tenía guardado a dentro desde una fatídica llamada de teléfono en medio de la noche. Ella sabía perfectamente que la entrenadora no tenía nada que ver con el incidente de su hijo, pero no podía evitar culparla por no vigilar a sus alumnos como correspondía, enseñarles que el tenis no estaba para hacer daño, ver los celos, la envidia y la odiosidad que podía nacer de adolescentes controlados por hormonas e instinto.

—Nanjiro y Rinko Echizen, el director los está esperando —dijo la secretaria con voz monótona minutos después que Sumire solo los saludara de paso y entrara a la oficina sin saber qué demonios estaba sucediendo. No obstante, cuando ambos esposos cruzaron miradas sabían que esto era, ahora era el momento para tratar de enmendar y dejar en claro en el escollo en el cual se habían metido.

—Muchas gracias.

La puerta se cerró silenciosa y ominosa.

* * *

**Martes 24, 23:37 PM. Hospital de Tokio** **.**

—Rikkai Daiguku Fuzoku, mejor conocida como Rikkaidai o Rikkai Fuzoku, está en la prefectura de Kanagawa. Ha ganado dos años seguidos el Torneo Nacional de Japón y los años anteriores se mantuvo en segundo lugar. Es un campus bastante grande, Jii-san y, según su página tiene, seis pistas de tenis únicamente para miembros. Cuentan con un gimnasio privado especializado para cada jugador. El 20 % de sus estudiantes son becados y el 30 % cuentan con una media beca.

» Es una escuela privada, pero... A Ryoma-san le quedará algo lejos irse de nuestra ubicación actual, le tomaría una hora y...

— _Seishonen_  es un dormilón —declaró obviamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de mirar a su esposa quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

—Nanako... ¿Te quedaría muy lejos irte de Kanagawa hasta la Universidad de Tokio? —la razón por la cual Nanjiro le preguntaba eso era obvia. Nanako pensó por unos segundos mirando la escuela por Internet. No había ningún campus en Kanagawa y le quedaría a una hora y media irse de allí si escogían algo central y...

—De todas formas, nos compramos la casa que está allí, no te cobraríamos arriendo, pero...

—Hay una facultad en Yokohama, pero... No sé si podría cambiarme a esta altura del año. Son muy estrictos y...

—No te preocupes, querida. Si hay algo que puedo hacer es convencer a un rector. Además, te estamos incomodando más de la cuenta. Déjame esto a mí, iremos mañana, ¿te parece? De esta manera, Nanjiro puede sonsacarle la verdad a Ryoma en «una charla entre hombres» —agregó un poco más tranquila Rinko mientras miraba a su sobrina. El único hombre sentado masculló algo por lo bajo lo que provocó que la joven riera y asintiera. Sabía que su tía solo trataba de ayudar lo más posible debido a que sus padres no querían que ella viviera sola y, para ser honestos, Nanako se había encariñado mucho con su primo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su tía quien le sonrió tranquilizándola. Puede que ahora todo sea un caos, pero estaba más que segura que con las habilidades judiciales de su tía (se había olvidado que era abogada por un momento) todo saldría bien.

—Está bien.

—¡Mah! Nanako-chan tan linda —canturreaba su tío completamente feliz. De la nada sacó esas revistas que la avergonzaban tanto.

—¡Jii-san, estamos en un hospital! Más respeto por favor.

—¡Mah! La juventud, la juventud.

—Vamos, Nanako-san. Busquemos una casa mientras ese viejo loco va a dar una vuelta.

—¡Te escuché!

—Nanjiro.

— _Mada mada, mada mada..._

Rinko dejó de pensar. Ryoma había sido hospitalizado un miércoles por la noche, pero la decisión de mudarse solo la habían tomado ayer por lo cual, a primera hora de la mañana de un miércoles, Rinko y Nanako se encontraban en la facultad de Tokio a la cual asistía la joven muchacha y pidieron una cita urgente con el rector, no se la habían querido dar por el corto periodo de solicitud, pero debido a su insistencia y el nombre de un  _abogado,_  el rector no había tenido más remedio que atenderlas con un rostro bastante enojado y preocupado a la vez.

Al principio, el hombre se negó brutalmente al cambio, pero tampoco podían impedir el cambio de facultad por temas familiares «importantes» de sus alumnos. Nanako no había tenido intenciones de cambiarse hasta que tuvieron una crisis familiar, por lo cual Rinko se agarró de esa razón para tratar de cambiar la decisión del rector a negarse. Era mucho papeleo, los alumnos eran distribuidos por cupos y solicitud por lo cual era imposible por ahora sencillamente cambiar a una alumna por una sencilla emergencia. Nanako podría postular a un cambio cuando el semestre terminara de todas maneras, ¿por qué no podían aguantar un par de meses?

Mas Rinko Echizen no era abogada con honores por nada, no señor. El cambio era  _simple_  y que solo  _un_  alumno la pidiera no era riesgo de un caos institucional, sería de mucha ayuda que la facultad sencillamente pasara por alto esta pequeña situación considerando que otras universidades en el mundo no tenían tantos problemas por cambiar de facultad a un alumno. Era extraño que en tiempos modernos las cosas se siguieran haciendo a la antigua y el profesorado de una facultad no velara más por el bienestar de sus alumnos y el plantel que por cosas nimias como «en qué facultad está el alumno que es primero en su generación».

Quizás, lo que también le ayudó a Rinko fue que en algún momento mencionó la palabra «audiencia» ya que habían estado más de media hora hablando con el rector y sentía que ambas estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso cuando tendrían que estar buscando un nuevo hogar.

A Nanako se le dio una semana libre para acarrear con una mudanza repentina y no tendría que asistir hasta el primero de mayo sin falta y dar los exámenes que tenía pendientes. Desde ese punto en adelante, la sobrina de Rinko se había dedicado a buscar una casa que quedara más o menos centrada entre el colegio de Ryoma y su propia universidad, por otro lado, Rinko no tenía problemas con cambiar de residencia ya que siempre se tenía que levantar temprano para hacer el desayuno, pero ahora tendría que salir a la misma hora que su hijo para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo, menos mal que se le ocurrió comprar un vehículo el viernes pasado cuando se enteraron que Ryoma tendría que visitar al doctor incluso estando dado de alta.

El proceso de búsqueda de casa y hospital fue frenético, la familia Echizen quería salir lo antes posible de Tokyo por lo sucedido, así que corrían de un lado a otro buscando soluciones mientras se turnaban para entretener al menor de edad que estaba en una cama de hospital poniéndose más y más mañoso con el tiempo.

—Dicen que este hospital tiene todos los implementos para poder obtener una pronta recuperación, lo otro ya sería irse de la zona de Kantou —dijo Nanako a su tía, y no era para menos. El Hospital Nakai quedaba a media hora y un poco más de Kanagawa, pero en su casa actual —la que iban a arrendar— solo eran escasos quince minutos.

—Vamos, vamos mujer, ni que fuera el fin del mundo.  _Seishonen_  no estará siempre tendido en una cama y sabes que cuando comience a mejorar nos comenzará a echar de la habitación, solo se quedará durante un mes y medio para poder caminar sin temor a que se le rompan las costillas.

Eso era otra cosa que querían evitar.

A Ryoma le habían roto una costilla y producto de eso se había enterrado una astilla un poco en el pulmón, puede que para una persona cualquiera aquello sea un alivio, pero Ryoma tendría una cicatriz que cargar y era deportista, no sobrecargarse los primeros meses era algo que debía hacer si quería seguir jugando tenis profesionalmente o cualquier cosa podría suceder si se volvía a abrir esa cicatriz.

—« _Los primeros meses son los más críticos. No puede exponerse a ningún partido que no sea autorizado previamente. Sus ejercicios serán monitoreados y ustedes también tienen que ayudar en ese proceso. Solo lograrán frustrarlo más si no le dicen lo que sucede con veracidad_ » _._

En pocas palabras, lo que el doctor había querido decir era mencionarle sin palabras dudosas o segundas intenciones que si Ryoma no se cuidaba, su carrera estaba terminada.

Fue un miércoles ajetreado, pero todo al final valdría la pena. Tenía que valerlo.

* * *

**Jueves, 26. Escuela Seigaku, 16:45.**

Momoshiro estaba preocupado, no había visto a Ryoma desde hace tres días sin contar los fines de semana. Sumire-sensei había casi ladrado cuando el lunes dijo que estaba enfermo y no aparecería durante unos días según sus padres, por lo cual solo tendría que esperar, pero se sentía tan jodidamente aburrido solo sin nadie con quien hablar ni competir.

El almuerzo volvía a ser el mismo, Momoshiro pediría comida para ocho personas, pero esta vez no había ningún compañero que le robara unos panecillos o el jugo, el joven no tenía nadie con quien hablar y las charlas con Eiji comenzaron a sonar repetitivas; en pocas palabras: la escuela era aburrida nuevamente sin contar con las prácticas. El de cabellos en punta se preguntó para sí mismo cómo una persona podía habituarse en tan poco tiempo a otra, pero comprendió que Echizen era un chico entrañable pese a ser un bloque de hielo muy similar a Tezuka, solo en un paquete más pequeño y un poco más tierno. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien con los ojos tan enormes como él?

Cuando la campana por fin sonó dando por finalizada las clases no hubo mejor momento para sonreír.

—¡Yosh! Hora de golpear traseros.

—¡Esfuérzate, Momoshiro!

—¡Sí! A por los nacionales —canturreaba mientras corría por los pasillos con su bolso a las canchas de tenis.

Apenas llegó, el muchacho pudo notar el buen ambiente que se respiraba y se sumó a la alegría de todos, peloteando con Kawamura-senpai, lanzando chistes con Eiji para molestar a Oishi-senpai, peleando con Kaidoh y alejándose de Inui-senpai quien parloteaba feliz con Fuji-senpai... Era mejor no meterse en ese tipo de conversación. Todo era normal, nada que pudiera decir lo contrario cuando veía a los primeros años corriendo a alistar las canchas, llenar las botellas con agua y la suave brisa que ayudaría con el interminable calor que comenzaba a hacer en la tarde.

—¡Bien hecho! Las prácticas se dan por finalizadas —gritó la voz de Ryuzaki-sensei tan imponente como ella misma lo era —. Los de primer año recojan las pelotas, los de segundo limpien las canchas y los de tercero ordenen las tribunas.

—¡Sí!

—¡Regulares, síganme! —bien, eso no era común. Generalmente, cuando tenían ese tipo de conversaciones estratégicas, solo hablarían en la cancha a solas, mas ahora se dirigían a la escuela. Eso alarmó no solo a Momoshiro, sino al resto de los regulares. El de cabellos punta dejó de lado la pelea con Kaidoh mirándose extrañados por este nuevo suceso y se soltaron las camisas con desdén, pero caminaron a la par para acercarse a la entradora.

—Inui, tú también —habían dado solo un par de pasos, no obstante, Inui era quien se había quedado atrás porque había perdido su cualidad de «titular». Ok, ahora todo comenzaba a  _no_  tener sentido.

—¿Eh?

Por un momento, Momoshiro no reconoció el camino por dónde iban, pero luego vio el salón en el cual recurrentemente Tezuka, Oishi y Ryuzaki-sensei hacían las formaciones del equipo y hablaban de entrenamientos y estragegias, fue por eso que le extrañó un poco ya que debía ser muy importante como para no poder decir lo que sea que quisiera decir al aire libre. Ryuzaki-sensei fue la última en entrar pese a que fue ella quien abrió la puerta y los miró a todos mientras entraba, todos se acomodaron lo mejor posible en la habitación y pronto la tensión tomó el ambiente.

Eiji se sentó en una mesa mientras que Oishi estaba mirando las canchas procurando que Arai no se sobrepasara con los novatos, el resto sencillamente guardó silencio.

—Son malas noticias. Echizen no podrá jugar más en Seigaku —los ojos de Fuji se abrieron sorprendidos mientras que la cara de cada uno de los regulares mostró sorpresa, los brazos entrecruzados de Tezuka cayeron a sus costados mirándola seriamente por muchos segundos, esperando una mejor explicación que esa ya que realmente no era una. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Momoshiro no entendía y pestañeaba repetidamente tratando de hacer sentido a lo que había dicho su entrenadora, pero al ver sus mismos compañeros en la misma situación, nada, absolutamente  _nada_  tenía sentido.

—P-pero si estábamos bien. ¿Es su enfermedad? ¿Se agravó? —el instinto maternal de Oishi salió a flote atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

—Es cierto, no ha venido ni a las prácticas ni a sus clases y usted dijo que estaba enfermo. ¿Su gripe se agravó? —por algún motivo todos creían que era gripe de primavera. Sumire los miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—No podrá jugar debido a que se salió de Seigaku.

—¡¿Se salió?!

—No es más un estudiante de esta escuela.

El silencio pareció querer consumir al salón y Momoshiro ahogó un jadeó.

—¡¿Cómo que se salió?! ¡Ese pequeño renacuajo! ¿Dónde se fue, eh? —Momoshiro no podía aceptarlo así de sencillo, necesitaba una mejor explicación.

—El director no tiene esa información, pero temprano por la mañana sus padres vinieron a mostrar la dimisión de Ryoma en el instituto. Ustedes saben que un alumno no puede salir a menos que tenga una buena excusa.

—¿Y? Echizen-kun parecía muy a gusto en Seigaku, tenía buenas notas y es muy bueno en el tenis —declaró Fuji, aún sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Oishi murmuraba cien mil enfermedades que pudo contraer mientras el resto seguía sin saber qué decir. Sumire, viendo que no se darían por vencidos hasta saber la verdad, suspiró. Lo mejor era que lo escucharan de sus labios que de otra persona, después de todo podría acarrear otros problemas.

—Ryoma está en el hospital. Alguien del club de tenis decidió que era una buena idea matarlo a golpes por ser muy bueno y lo mandó medio muerto —sí, lo que se podía escuchar en la voz de Sumire era sarcasmo, pero también odiosidad. El solo hecho de pensar que uno de sus estudiantes pudiera hacer algo tan horrible, que había gente que le cuidarían la espalda y que hayan dejado a un niño lastimado en la calle sin pena... No había forma en que Sumire pudiera culpar a los Echizen por tomar esta decisión, por lo cual decidió sencillamente alzar el mentón, mirar a sus estudiantes y seguir con su discurso —. Sus padres están furiosos cuando me los encontré en la reunión, especialmente su padre, ya que fue un estudiante de esta escuela quien hizo el daño. No hay mucho que hacer, solo nos queda comprender este nuevo desarrollo. La familia Echizen no va a cursar una demanda porque es algo que Ryoma va a querer solucionar en un tiempo más, pero es evidente que ningún padre querría que su hijo siguiera yendo a una escuela que no lo pudo proteger.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —fue la voz de Fuji quien preguntó, para posteriormente dejar paso a las suaves palabras del pelirrojo del equipo:

—O'chibi... —era tétrico ver que ni siquiera Eiji podía decir algo, su ceño estaba fruncido y nunca en su vida lo había visto tan...  _Roto_.

La entrenadora se dio vuelta para poder mirar por las ventanas, las canchas ya estaban casi vacías, mientras que algunos de los novatos recolectaban las pelotas por todos lados, era una tarea tediosa y no tenía ninguna duda que a Ryoma le había parecido un sacrilegio hacerlo durante tres días.

—Si no se toma su tratamiento enserio es muy probable que no pueda volver a jugar tenis profesionalmente.

Eso por algún motivo no parecía extrañar a nadie y ella sabía por qué. De allí los únicos que tenían planeado seguir al tenis profesional era Tezuka, Eiji tenía un gusto obsesivo por ser gastrónomo y otros tenían que seguir con un legado familiar.

—¿Eh?

Ellos no comprendían

—Se los ocultamos por mucho tiempo pero... Ryoma no es una persona normal —declaró en cortas palabras. Caminó hasta la estantería en donde sacó el archivo que tenía de Ryoma, solo se lo había mostrado a Tezuka y por eso misma ella se negaba a reconocer aquel blancor que había en la piel del capitán de Seigaku que no era porque el sol del atardecer le estaba pegando, estaba casi tan sorprendido y horrorizado como ella misma ante sus mismas palabras, mismas palabras que espetó Nanjiro una mañana cuando le preguntó por la salud de su hijo.

—No entiendo.

— Ryoma Echizen, 11 años. Competidor del Grand Slam Juvenil de USA, ganador de seis copas y muchos torneos que pueda recordar. Ryoma  _es_  un jugador profesional.

El silencio congeló la habitación, sobre la mesa el archivo de Ryoma con su respectiva foto los dejó perplejos. Allí estaba él en fotos y recortes de periódicos aún más joven, otras no tanto, levantando medallas, copas, trofeos de distintos torneos a nivel internacional. Algunos podían reconocer algunas postales de Australia, Estados Unidos y Alemania, pero había otras que no podían reconocer. Todo el equipo regular de tenis de Seigaku se apiló en la mesa sobre aquella carpeta, mirando un pasado que nunca antes habían visto ni siquiera preguntado qué había hecho Ryoma antes de llegar, todos simplemente supusieron que había estado jugando en un equipo local en Estados Unidos, nada más.

El pequeño novato de Seigaku era realmente un profesional.

Un profesional que quizá no volvería a ver las canchas nunca más.

* * *

**Kanawawa, Instituto Rikkaidai, 09:30 AM.**

— _Ore, ore, mada nada; ore ore, mada mada_ —Nanjiro estaba cantando y Rinko sonrió mientras veía a su esposo bailar. Había sido demasiado difícil que el director de Seigaku cediera a su hijo su salida voluntaria, instando a que era mejor expulsar a los acosadores, pero ella no lo pensaba de esa forma, ¿quién le aseguraba que no esperarían tras las calles como lo hicieron? Era la sensación de seguridad a la cual se refería y nadie le decía Rinko Echizen cómo debía cuidar a su hijo. Ella estaba más que feliz que ellos los expulsara, pero de todas maneras se llevaría a su hijo lejos de ese colegio infernal.

—Vamos, Jiroh, el director nos espera. No estoy muy segura de cómo lo hará Ryoma para acceder a Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Por lo que tengo entendido, la mayoría de sus alumnos constan con...

—Rin-chan, si algo agradezco de haberme casado contigo es que nuestro hijo sacó tu cerebro y no el mío.  _Seishonen_  no es idiota —no había canturreos, no había bromas, su rostro era completamente serio sobre las facultades de su hijo y no por primera vez Rinko se maravilló de su esposo. Ella lo necesitaba así, Nanjiro sabía decir las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado, fue una de las cosas que hizo enamorarse del aparentemente  _despistado_  Samurái Echizen.

—Aunque le falta mucho en el tenis. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

El Instituto Rikkaidai no era para nada similar al Seishun. Había letreros señalando las canchas o salas de cada club, como también tenían un gimnasio sorprendente enorme. El instituto era imponente y de inmediato supo por qué eran dos veces campeones cuando leyó el emblema en la elaborada bandera que estaba en la entrada:

_Perder está prohibido_

Por un momento Nanjiro lo miró indeciso de qué hacer, esto era una arma de doble filo para su hijo si lo inscribía allí, pero también... Esa era la gran prueba que necesitaba.

_Perder está prohibido_

—« _Yo nunca pierdo en el tenis»_.

Sonrió maliciosamente más decidido que nunca.

—¡Ara, ara, Rinko! Vamos a inscribir a  _Seishonen_.

Era una oficina amplia y pulcra, tenía una gran estantería con libros de todo tipo, alguno más complejo que otro. El director Nozume y la subdirectora Tsubaki miraban a ambos padres analíticamente, a Nanjiro por estar vestido con ropas de monje y su pecho a la vista, a Rinko por toda la pulcritud y elegancia de su traje, era ver una gota de agua y otra de aceite: vistosa, una molesta y otra agradable.

—Señores Echizen, es un gusto... Conocerlos —titubeó Nozume-sensei sin saber qué decir.

—De la misma manera extiendo mis saludos —para la subdirectora no poseía ningún  _gusto_  en conocer a un hombre tan ordinario como lo era Nanjiro, pero la educación es lo primero —. Creo que tiene un interesante asunto que tratar —agregaba Tsubaki-sensei con una agradable y falsa sonrisa, ella estaba claramente tratando de apurar la reunión para así seguir con su agenda.

—Sí. Queremos inscribir a nuestro hijo en su escuela. Sé que estamos fuera de fecha, pero por motivos extraordinarios tuvimos que sacarlo de la secundaria a la cual asistía hace unos días —comenzaba Rinko sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Cuál sería su anterior escuela? —preguntó el director yendo al grano. Rikaidai era una escuela elite que tenía la facultad de negar la admisión de estudiantes que ellos encontraban como  _lastres_.

—Seishun Gakuen, situada en Tokio —contestaba Nanjiro por primera vez sin pestañear siquiera por cuán rudo era el trato hasta ahora.

—Le queda algo lejos llegar de su casa a Kanagawa —agregaba de buena manera la subdirectora sin problemas.

—Nos mudamos hace poco cerca de la zona —contraatacaba Rinko con una sonrisa similar.

Bien, no había manera que Michi Tsubaki dejara que un niño de una escuela promedio ingresara sabiendo que tenía un padre...  _vago_...

—Y su hijo... ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntaba nuevamente la Tsubaki tomando apuntes.

—Once, aunque dependiendo de su currículum, es adelantado un año de escolaridad regularmente —hablaba Rinko más cómoda en su silla.

—¿Regularmente? —inquirieron ambos, el director y la subdirectora, ahora prestando más atención a la conversación.

—Sí, tenga. Ese es el currículum académico de Ryoma —la abogada sonrió y le extendió la carpeta de los estudios de su hijo a la subdirectora mientras que su jefe solo se dedicaba a mirar la carpeta con interés mientras escuchaba en segundo plano cómo se desarrollaba la conversación, ambos parecían muy seguros de las cualidades del niño, de hecho, su padre parecía muy despreocupado en dejar una buena primera impresión, pero las cosas en el Rikkaidai nunca fueron sencillas.

Nunca lo eran.

> **DATOS PERSONALES**
> 
> **Nombre** : Ryoma Echizen.
> 
> **Dirección** : Endoso #218, Villa Hisa.
> 
> **Fecha**   **de**   **nacimiento** : 24 de diciembre, 1997.
> 
> **Género** : Masculino.
> 
> **DNI** : 2565-12-57-1-XXX
> 
> **Nacionalidad** : japonés-americano.
> 
> **CURRÍCULUM EDUCACIONAL**
> 
> **Grado** : I – II – III Secundaria / I – II Estudios Terciarios.
> 
> **Idiomas** : inglés, japonés, francés.
> 
> […]

—Creo que hay algo mal con el expediente, señora Echizen —dijo confundida Tsubaki mientras leía la primera parte.

—¿Ah? La foto, claro, se me había olvidado que aquí lo exigen —dijo tendiéndosela mostrando a un chico con grandes ojos dorados y de serio mirar. Definitivamente tenía características de su padre, pero por la foto...

—No, me refiero a que sus grados son...

—En EE. UU. tienden a hacer educación diferencial según sus aptitudes. Ryoma posee algunos niveles muy avanzados para estar con sus compañeros, pero en otros podía estar a la par.

—Ahh...

Bajo sus ojos para notar que en los ramos de idiomas en todos ellos llevaba un A o A+ lo cual era definitivamente un 95 o 100 en sus notas.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuántos idiomas sabe su hijo?

—Yo diría que mínimo cuatro.

—¿Mínimo?

—Ryoma es deportista.

—¿Deportista?

—Ája, del es un tenista profesional.

El director quitó por unos segundos los papeles que tenía la señorita Michi para leer la sección de extraordinarios.

> **AFILIADO A:**
> 
> **La Federación Internacional de Tenis Junior (ITF) [2005-presente]**
> 
> **Asociación de Tenis Juvenil de Japón (ATJ)** **[2005-presente]**
> 
> Torneos grado A: 3.
> 
> Torneos grado B: 1.
> 
> Torneos grado C: 2.
> 
> Grand Slam jugados: 4
> 
> **United States Tenis Asosiation (USTA) [2005-presente]**
> 
> Torneos grado A: 4.
> 
> Torneos grado B: 2.
> 
> Torneos grado C: 6.
> 
> Grand Slam jugados: 4

—¿Cómo es siquiera posible que pueda jugar para dos federaciones de tenis? —exclamó sorprendida Tsubaki mirando los resultados en sus torneos, sus grados académicos y su currículum personal.

—Ryoma manifestó que quería participar por ambos países hasta que tuviera que escoger uno a los quince años. Ambas asociaciones de tenis le dieron el permiso y ya saben, cuando hay talento,  _todo_  es posible —esta vez la intervención fue de Nanjiro Echizen que rompió el silencio. Fue él el encargado de llegar a este acuerdo con ambos países y ahora sería él quien se reiría cuando tuviera que firmar los papeles de aceptación de su hijo cuando el director no pondría ni un pero más en la admisión del menor.

_Todo era posible_.

—Creo que tenemos un trato, señores Echizen; sin embargo, Rikkaidai Fuzoku puedo hacer una excepción en el proceso de admisión de su hijo, pero él tendrá que exámenes especiales para su ingreso y así podremos nutrir de la manera adecuada al menor, espero que a su hijo no le moleste un poco el trabajo duro.

—¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! Realmente no quería enviarlo a Hyotei Gakuen —aclaró con una sonrisa —, pero tenemos un tema en particular que tratar.

—¿Y ese sería?

—Si mi hijo va a rendir exámenes, tendrá que ser en el hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de decir que, por lejos (y hasta ahora), este es el capítulo al que más le he agregado/editado escenas, lo tuve que transformar por completo y me sorprende que pude lograrlo hasta el final. ¡Fue horrible! Tantos errores, huecos en la trama y, lo peor, no había suficiente narración, así que espero que ahora se pueda leer más fluido.
> 
> No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero este capítulo fue parte de una publicación masiva para el mes de diciembre, así que espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y las otras (si es que las siguen). Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que me han seguido hasta ahora y las invito a seguirme por Tumblr dado que subo previews sobre mis próximos trabajos/capítulos y pueden interactuar conmigo (si lo desean).
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (pocos, pero existentes :D), así que espero poder leerlos a ustedes nuevamente.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> -Derwyd


	6. II: Tachiagaru

—Así que me transfirieron —absorto, Ryoma miró por la ventana. Solo sus padres y él estaban en la habitación del hospital, Nanako claramente prefirió dejar esta tensa conversación entre ellos y por eso el menor agradecía internamente a su prima. Incluso así, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mostrando su descontento ni apretar las sábanas con sus manos hasta formar un puño.

Irritado, así era como se sentía. Él, campeón múltiple de los circuitos junior internacionales, había quedado como una absoluto cobarde y miedoso ante los ojos de esos idiotas que creían que podían golpearlo hasta renunciar.

—Era lo mejor, hijo —cerca de Ryoma y sentada en una incómoda silla estaba su madre, Rinko, quien trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo quien estaba claramente descontento con la nueva información. En su rostro se podían apreciar aún algunas magulladuras en tonos morados y púrpura, también habían rasguños y parches en zonas donde estaba la piel muy rota. Pese a la vista, Rinko trató de no evidenciar cuán triste estaba ella al ver a su hijo tan herido y, como acordándose de su conversación, tratar de hacer comprender al preadolescente de que esto era lo mejor para él y para ellos como familia.

—¿Lo mejor para quién? —reclamó furioso el menor sin siquiera pestañear. Sus labios rotos no impedían en lo absoluto hablar cuando estaba enojado, aunque los días anteriores ambos padres sabían que el menor prefería no hablar producto del dolor que le provocaba el tirón en su boca.

—No seas un niño, Ryoma —regañó sin miramientos Nanjiro quien, por primera vez en meses, dejó de lado el tono ligero y su actitud desgarbada y despreocupada para enfrentar a su hijo sin siquiera pestañear —. Ni aunque les ganases en un partido de tenis ellos te dejarían en paz. Ryoma, creo que ya eres algo grande para entender que la gente que resuelven las cosas a puños no son personas con las que «hablas», ellas solo quieren dañar.

—No tenía por qué irme yo —y allí estaba, perceptible e infantil la rabieta de Ryoma. Sus ojos estaban enojados, mas toda su actitud corporal dejaba en evidencia que ya había comenzado con su actitud de «no quiero» y «déjame hacer lo que yo quiero».

—Pero a cambio de su estupidez perdieron a un excelente estudiante y jugador —aclaraba su madre con una sonrisa, evitando que las cosas subieran mucho los ánimos, mas eso sería imposible con un padre como Nanjiro y un hijo como Ryoma.

—No, no es correcto. Ese idiota debe pagar por lo que me hizo y...

—¡No seas obstinado, Ryoma!

—¡Ustedes hicieron las cosas sin consultarme primero, viejo!

—Nanjiro, Ryoma... ¡Por favor, estamos en un hos-...!

—¡Es por tú bien!

—¡Lo mismo dijeron cuando nos mudamos a esta isla!

—¡Pensé que estabas feliz con la decisión!

—¡HASTA QUE ME CAMBIASTE DE COLEGIO SIN CONSULTARLO! —el pecho de Ryoma ardía de dolor, no podía respirar bien y la conversación lo estaba agitando más de lo que correspondía. El monitor que medía sus signos vitales no paraba de hacer ese endemoniado sonido, pero aun así, pese a todo, el menor no se quedaría callado aunque las consecuencias de sus actos solo lograran meterlo nuevamente a una sala de operaciones. Ryoma sabía que él no estaba mal, era culpa de esos niños de segundo año quienes creían que porque eran un año mayor que él podían mangonearlo y golpearlo hasta la sumisión. ¡Ryoma Echizen no era sumiso! Y peor aún, ellos sencillamente querían matar su tenis. Tenis era un motor de equilibrio para él y no perdonaría a nadie quien intentase interponerse entre él y sus objetivos.

—¡Era eso o nada, mocoso! —el grito de su padre trajo a Ryoma de vuelta a la realidad. Su pecho lo seguía molestando, pero ahora el preadolescente podía apreciar realmente el rostro rojo e iracundo de su padre y la mirada temerosa y triste e su madre, mas solo el procesar esas palabras no pudo evitar que la sangre bullera dentro de las venas hirvientes en ira contenida y desdén.

—¡Ja! No me vengas con esas palabras de «lo hacemos todo por ti y-...».

—¡Chico malagradecido! ¡Entiende que es por tu bien, Ryoma!

—¡¿Y qué supuestamente me haría mal estar en el maldito colegio con esa cosa?

—Irías a buscarle pelea a todos en ese club de tenis —respondía Nanjiro como si eso resolviera toda la discusión.

—¡Tch! ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Ahh... Ya comprendo, lo que no quieres que haga es que crezca, ¿es eso? ¿Por eso me metiste en esta isla? ¿Por qué no quieres que sea mejor que  _tú_?

—¡Es precisamente lo contrario!

—¡Nanjiro!

—¡Pues no te creo!

—¡ES TU TENIS, JODER! ¡El doctor dijo que si jugabas en cuanto salieras tú nunca más podrías jugar! ¡Aquel mocoso te cortó tu pulmón y te rompió parte del hombro! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa eso en el tenis?! —Nanjiro ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, espetando y exclamando la verdad en cada palabra sin considerar cuán dañosas estas podrían llegar a ser y todo con la finalidad de que el menor que estaba postrado en cama, agitado y tratando de respirar tranquilamente pese a que ambos padres podían escuchar el esfuerzo que hacía su hijo en el solo hecho de inhalar hacía todo convertirse en una escena de película. Y luego, casi como una catarsis entre la pequeña familia, los tres guardaron silencio y en aquella habitación en aquel hospital solo se podía escuchar la elaborada respiración de Ryoma y el chillido interminable de la máquina a la izquierda de su cama.

Rinko siquiera se atrevió a decir algo, el rostro de Ryoma podía hablar mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Los ojos del pequeño Echizen se ensancharon brillantes de sorpresa e ira, sus dientes se ciñeron a su labio produciendo un fuerte color cereza mientras que sus manos se agarraron con fuerza sobre la sábana que lo cubría. Estaba pálido y tan tenso, los hombros del menor daban pequeños espamos y Rinko estaba más que segura que le dolía, aunque ahora no podía demostrarlo. Poco a poco la ira de Ryoma dio pasó a la negación.

—... Mientes —declaró el menor tras un largo silencio.

—Hijo...

—... Mientes —dijo ahora más como una súplica para que fuera una mentira muy mala. Los ojos de Ryoma lo pedían, todo en su postura era sumiso mientras esperaba a que su padre le hablara, que le contestara la realidad, que era imposible que una simple paliza pusiera en estaca todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, todos los días esforzándose por convertirse en un mejor tenista, todas las tardes entrenando con su padre, todas las...

—Ryoma...

—Mientes... —repetía el menor más por inercia que por otra cosa.

Los ojos de Ryoma buscaron los de su padre y este le quitó la mirada mientras apretaba su ropa. Nanjiro quiso abrir la boca para decir algo más, quizá una palabra de aliento, pero decidió que una mentira era aún peor que la verdad, el silencio tenso se quedó allí por unos segundos antes de que el mayor chistara sus labios quizás por la furia, quizás por la tristeza, no obstante, la consecuencia fue la misma: se paró de la silla y salió rápido de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más. Las cosas de ahí en adelante no fueron una agradable caminata por el parque.

El silencio era tan tenso que la única mujer en la habitación no quería siquiera decir algo, mas ella temía por lo que su esposo haría, pero aún más temería por su hijo quien tenía los labios abiertos y sus ojos brillosos de lo que ahora solo podían ser lágrimas contenidas.

—Ryoma —se atrevió a decir acercando su mano buscando que soltara la manta que el menor tenía firmemente agarrada en sus puños, sin embargo, el resultado no fue el esperado.

—Vete...

—Hijo...

—¡Vete! —los ojos de Ryoma ardían, pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer para evitar esa sensación de humillación y pérdida. El menor se quedó allí por un tiempo cavilando qué hacer con su vida, pero ahora todo lo sofocaba en esta habitación, sobre todo la presencia de su madre que, a pesar de estar bien intencionada, solo provocaba la sensación de lástima que creía todos tenían al verlo —... Por favor, vete —susurró ya roto el menor sin energía.

La habitación nunca se había sentido tan fría para Ryoma.

El marido de Rinko no se había ido muy lejos, de hecho, ella apenas cerró la puerta que oraba «Ryoma Echizen-sama» y se encontró con que su pareja estaba en el suelo sentado cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos y sus rodillas en el pecho.

Todo en la escena era tan devastador. Las lágrimas que Rinko había visto su hijo verter sin siquiera hacer un ruido y su esposo quien solo trataba de sobrellevar toda la situación como un adulto. No pasaron ni segundos, Rinko había abierto sus labios para decirle palabras de aliento a su marido cuando lo escucharon, primero suave y casi irreconocible, luego devastador y doloroso. Los sollozos ahogados de su hijo menor.

—Oh, Jiroh...

—Sé que no debía habérselo dicho así, pero... —ambos hablaban en susurros rotos. Los ojos de Nanjiro también estaba irritados y hacía tiempo que Rinko había perdido la batalla ante las lágrimas y la agonía.

—No, está bien, supongo que decírselo de otra forma lo habría roto aún más, pero Jiroh... Los exámenes de Ryoma son el miércoles y... —la mujer trataba de hacer sentido a toda esta situación. Ambos padres habían esperado por mucho tiempo en decirle la verdad a Ryoma más preocupados por su bienestar físico que por el emocional, mas ya no había nada que hacer al respecto, la verdad estaba fuera del saco y ya solo quedaba aceptar lo que vendría.

—No te preocupes mucho —dijo el hombre dibujando una sonrisa que hizo brillar un poco esos ojos —, es un Echizen, Rinko. Nuestro hijo. ¿Quién sería él si no puede levantarse de esto?

Rinko exhaló angustiada, ella había sentido un envejecimiento por tres años y no puso hacer otra cosa que asentir. En una muestra de completa derrota, la mujer se sentó en el suelo al costado de su marido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nanjiro y se quedaron allí dándose consuelo en silencio.

—Encontré una casa, no es tan grande como la que teníamos en Tokyo pero sí alcanza una pista de tenis y...

—La otra casa era enorme porque también tenía un templo, Rinko, no tienes por qué exigirte tanto —ninguno había dormido muy bien en los días que siguieron. Ryoma había rendido su examen frustrado y aún más absorto de lo que solía ser. No pasaron muchos días cuando el Instituto Rikkaidai los habían llamado para finiquitar la matrícula de Ryoma y arreglar un horario apto para el recuperamiento del menor.

Ninguno de los tres dijeron mucho mientras todo esto sucedía, el resto de la semana transcurrió lenta y silenciosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSARIO:
> 
> * (たちあがる) Tachiagaru: levantarse, recuperarse, tomar acción (hacer algo), comenzar (nuevamente).
> 
> *Bermellón: color entre rojizo y naranja.
> 
> Otro capítulo editado. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> -Derwyd


	7. Parte II: SHINKIJIKU

Aún era primavera, pero la mañana estaba más calurosa que de costumbre, a Seiichi no le sorprendía considerando que estaban cada vez acercándose más al verano y él sencillamente se negaba a ver a alguien más dentro de su cuarto.

Sus padres hacían todo lo que podían pero ahora trabajan con aún más ahínco producto de su enfermedad, tenía que pagar el monto de alguna manera y si bien tenían dinero, su operación no era de bajo costo considerando los implementos y toda la fisioterapia que tenía si todo salía bien, mas Seiichi no estaba pensando en eso de todas formas.

_Perder está prohibido_.

Recordaba el lema de Rikkaidai con tanto ímpetu que sin duda le revolvía el estómago saber que había pensado por más de dos semanas simplemente dejarlo todo de lado, ¿para qué? Pensó si de todas formas era un esfuerzo ciclópeo y garantías pocas... Pero él no era cualquier persona, era el capitán del equipo de tenis de Rikkaidai, era uno de los tenistas jóvenes más prominentes de todo el Japón, lo habían apodado  _Hijo de Dios_  entre sus pares, un título que muchos querrían ostentar con gusto. Sin embargo, él estaba sentado solo en su cama del hospital mirando a través de la ventana cómo el sol aparecía con su implacable majestuosidad por sobre edificios y colinas mientras él pensaba, y realmente lo hacía, sobre su actitud, sobre el sabor a cobardía que tenía en su boca, sobre que él se estaba dando por vencido antes de siquiera internarlo y sobre lo mucho que Seiichi Yukimura pensaba que toda su vida él nunca pensó que llegaría a ser uno, un cobarde, una de esas personas que abandonaban todo cuando las cosas se ponían cuesta arriba. No, Seiichi Yukimura no era uno.

Ϫ

—Después de extensos exámenes, el síndrome de Guillain-Barré de Yukimura-kun está más avanzado de lo que pensábamos —su médico de cabecera no dudó en decir cuando sus padres estuvieron por fin sentados a su costado esa tarde—, los exámenes a sus músculos iniciales se han ido consumiendo en comparación con los últimos exámenes, eso afecta a los huesos debido a que comenzarán a atrofiarse dentro de poco si no tomamos medidas para contrarrestar la enfermedad de manera más agresiva, los últimos suplementos y medicamentos no están haciendo mucho para frenar o ayudar al cuerpo a producir enzimas e incluso algo más masa muscular... La única solución plausible en estos momentos es fijar fecha de tratamiento o una operación considerando las probabilidades de un 15 % en recuperación normal de un cuerpo humano y un 5 % de su anterior estado. Pediríamos que por favor dieran una respuesta dentro de las siguientes veinticuatro horas ya que el tiempo en este momento es crucial.

Ninguna mirada más de compasión ni esas enfermeras molestas que lo sacaban de quicio, Seiichi miró por la ventana nuevamente. Él quería, anhelaba volver a las pistas, aniquilar a sus oponentes. Por primera vez en un mes Yukimura dejó de lado su propia autocompasión.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—... Hijo, es peligroso incluso que salgas completamente a salvo y...

—El tenis es lo único que tengo, lo único que deseo... Si no puedo con esta absurda operación por lo menos sabré que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, déjame intentarlo.

Quería hacerlo.

Los días después de su decisión los recordaría por toda su vida.

—¿Está seguro, capitán? ¿No es eso muy peligroso y...? —Kirihara Akaya no era como ninguno de sus otros subordinados, siempre estaba con el corazón en su mano pese a lo que muchos dudaban, su jugador más joven del Rikkaidai que en esos momentos no sabía qué estaba provocando con esas preguntas que él ya había cuestionado una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Si Yukimura está seguro que eso es lo que quiere hacer, Akaya, eso es lo que hará—reprendió sutilmente Gen'ichiro. La sonrisa del capitán puede que no haya sido siquiera la más honesta en todo este tiempo, pero aun así se esforzó para darle a entender a su equipo que esta vez él estaba completamente seguro. Quería avanzar.

—Hagan su mejor esfuerzo en el torneo de Kantou, nuestro equipo no puede perder —declaró con firmeza mirando a su equipo.

—¡Sí! —los días después de eso no fueron los mismos.

Si bien había comenzado un nuevo régimen para aumentar su masa muscular y ayudar a su cuerpo no desintegrarse tan rápido, el joven tenista se sentía cada vez más cansado, lo que conllevaba a que dormía mucho más durante este último tiempo. Estar todo el día así en su cama recostado con un montón de intravenosas en su brazo adolorido se preguntó en primer lugar por qué decidió vivir así parte de su adolescencia, ¿por qué no le había tocado a otra persona que sí lo merecía? ¿A otra persona que no tenía tanto que perder como él? ¿Era cruel tener esos tipos de pensamientos? ¿Desear que fuera otra persona y no él?

Un ruido a su izquierda le atrajo la atención, parpadeó perezoso tratando de enfocar su mirada, seguramente sería otra enfermera quien le traía esos asquerosos suplementos alimenticios con la comida del hospital.

—Maldición... —escuchó una suave voz a su costado, viró sus ojos en dirección a una diminuta figura quien se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación deslizándose poco a poco a suelo haciendo lo que él creía morisquetas por el dolor—, estúpido viejo.

—... Esta no es tú habitación —murmuró informando la situación, mas que recriminando la entrada imprevista a su cuarto, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear con la gente a su alrededor para que lo dejaran solo, por lo menos no ahora.

—Ya lo sé.

Por unos instantes todo se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó suaves pasos dirigirse a la silla más cercana mirando a la ventana, también era la que estaba más cerca de la cama, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle demasiado la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, absolutamente perdidos en sus pensamientos por unos instantes antes de verse realmente.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos muy llamativos y familiares, no obstante aún no podía hacer una señal de conocimiento,y el muchacho joven parecía estarlo mirando de la misma forma, casi como tratando de discernir si se habían visto antes.

Cuando el viento azotó con fuerza la ventana por fin pudo reconocer la pequeña figura a su costado, recordando una fresca tarde en la azotea donde aquel muchacho se veía mucho más amoratado que ahora.

—Echizen-kun —su voz salió incluso antes de poder controlarla, el chico pareció mirarlo por unos instantes antes de que el brillo de reconocimiento llegó a sus ojos. Se lanzó levemente hacia atrás tratando de evitar hacer más muecas por las punzadas hasta que lo logró, descansó parte de su peso en la silla que se había sentado y suspiró agradecido porque poco a poco la tensión en su zona abdominal y torácica comenzaba a menguar.

—No te había visto desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Han pasado dos semanas ya? —supuso que sería la culpa de tanto medicamento, razonó vagamente mirando la mesa que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama.

—No sé muy bien —murmuró escueto el menor—, podría ser más o menos, no me he fijado mucho en el calendario que digamos—el tono de vergüenza se dejaba entrever muy sutilmente, pero ahí estaba, Seiichi sonrió vagamente al reconocerlo.

—Estamos iguales, entonces —susurraba agotado con la repentina conversación que había nacido, Seiichi no había estado muy comunicativo desde que inició el tratamiento y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto le costaba hacer una cosa tan mundana como hablar.

—Veo que iniciaste el tratamiento —dijo Echizen tratando de buscar una conversación ante el repentino silencio, quizás el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a escuchar más que a hablar, sus ojos dorados vagaban constantemente al exterior.

—Sí, pero antes necesito subir mi masa muscular, al parecer mi enfermedad ha hecho algo más que deteriorar mi resistencia.

El menor hizo un ruido dando señal de que estaba escuchando, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo más para responder. Yukimura lo vio unos segundos más antes de darse cuenta que seguía llevando las mismas vendas y aparatos que la vez pasada, solamente que algunas zonas amoratadas comenzaban a tomar un color entre morado, amarillento e incluso verdoso dejando atrás poco a poco el intenso negro que había poblado el joven rostro hasta hace poco.

—¿Cómo va tú tratamiento? —indagaba el mayor ahora curioso, se notaba que el chico de por sí era reservado, pero también reconocía que hablar con alguien sobre cómo iban las cosas hacía la carga más ligera, hasta ahora no sabía cuánto estaba guardando para sí mismo toda la decepción, frustración y dolor cuando dejó ir esas palabras sencillas que para otra persona no era sino una actualización vaga de su estado.

—No como debería —admitía en voz baja, supuso que el médico debió haberle dicho algo que no le gustó a Echizen-kun, por lo menos eso creía ya que el menor había decidido que escapar nuevamente de su cuarto era una solución perfectamente viable para su dañado cuerpo. « _Ahh_ », pensó Seiichi « _ser joven e ingenuo otra vez_ »—, tendré que estar aquí más tiempo del que me dijeron y quieren hacerme un seguimiento cuando comience con la fisioterapia para ver si mi pulmón merece otra operación o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo—aquello era vagamente serio, sin embargo, Seiichi leyó entre líneas lo suficiente como para suponer que las cosas no iban demasiado bien.

—Cuando mi cuerpo comience a aceptar bien todas estas drogas tendré que comenzar con fisioterapia para subir todo el peso que bajé o por lo menos acercarme a un peso estable y recién allí poder operarme —decirlo en voz alta le daba otra entonación, pensó Seiichi, era como aceptar lo inevitable, que de allí en más no sería lo que él podría hacer sino lo que el médico pudiera hacerle una vez que todo este proceso terminara.

Impotencia, eso era lo que sentía el de cabellos azulados.

El chico delante de él sonreía cuando terminó de decir sus palabras, supuso que de alguna analogía que él no comprendía aún.

—Estaremos atrapados aquí mucho tiempo, Yukimura-san —había algo en su voz cuando dijo su nombre que lo animó un poco, habían pocas cosas que lograban provocar en él eso ahora.

—Detesto los hospitales —admitió de la nada el mayor, logrando que la sonrisa del menor fuera aún más grande.

—Recupérate pronto, Yukimura-san, me debes un partido—susurró levantándose lentamente caminando hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por tu visita —sabía que no había sido intencional, pero le nació decir eso, perfectamente podría haberse quedado callado y omitirlo hasta largarse de allí.

—504-A.

—¿Eh?

—Nada en esta vida es gratis, ¿no?

—No.

Lo que siguió de esa conversación fue lo que él supuso mucho más adelante sería el inicio de una larga relación.

Ϫ

—Iniciaremos con fisioterapia el lunes, eso sería la primera semana de junio, por lo cual le daremos el horario este fin de semana. Felicidades por llegar a los 51 kilogramos, Yukimura-sama —enfermeras, cómo las detestaba.

Había pasado alrededor de un mes cuando comenzó a ingerir todo tipo de medicamentos, pastillas o suplementos, hasta se había olvidado de la mitad de ellos cuando dejaron de funcionar en su cuerpo y ahora pesaba unos escuálidos 51 kilos cuando antes rondaba por los sesenta, quizás para cualquier otra persona no era malo, pero para él —que era un deportista—, perder unos míseros kilogramos era lo peor que le podría llegar a suceder, sobre todo porque sabía que la mayoría de ese peso eran músculos.

Día tras día se esforzaba en comer todo lo que le traían, aunque fuese algo que no le gustaba, todo para volver a pisar una cancha de tenis. Por eso ahora, cuando le habían dicho que comenzaría con una fisioterapia para fortalecer su débil cuerpo antes de la cirugía no pudo más que sonreír al producto de su esfuerzo, ¡daría todo lo que tenía de sí y más! Nadie le diría cómo dirigir su vida nunca más, ni una estúpida enfermedad que quería consumirlo.

El día lunes amaneció soleado, no hacía tanto calor como en verano, pero tampoco era como si él hubiese sentido el calor, hoy concebía un particular buen humor y sus padres y hermana hicieron valía de ello sonriéndole y contándole buenas cosas que habían sucedido la semana o los nuevos proyectos que tenían entre sus manos.

—Así que iré al campamento de invierno junto con mi club —Aiko le sonreía feliz removiéndose inquieta en la silla cercana a él, quizás por fin dentro de mucho tiempo ella había dejado de temerle un poco producto de su enfermedad, había estado mucho más irascible de lo que acostumbraba y esperaba honestamente que eso no repercutiera en la relación que tenía con su hermana menor.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, Aiko-chan, no hay mejor cosa que salir con los amigos —y él sabía que era cierto.

Gen'ichiro había venido hace unos días para discutir el plan de entrenamiento de este invierno para el club de tenis, era increíble que si bien no había podido ostentar su puesto como capitán desde comienzo de año, sus amigos y compañeros no se daban por vencidos en tratar de incluirlo en los programas o cosas que faltaban en el campus, incluso ideas para recaudar dinero por el club. Ahora apreciaba cada momento en el cual su amigo no se había dado por vencido pese a los gritos y berrinches que había hecho.

—¿Cierto que no, Nii-san?

—Cierto —le sonrió.

Hoy sería un excelente día.

Ϫ

—Muy bien, Yukimura-sama, comenzaremos a estirar sus músculos. Partiremos con las piernas.

» Primero que todo haremos un masaje con aceite para estimular sus piernas y luego comenzaremos con los ejercicios, no queremos retrocesos, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que no, pero le hablaban como si fuera estúpido, se sentía así sabiendo que él había caminado y ahora estaba enclaustrado a una estúpida silla de ruedas.

—Vamos, Echizen-sama, usted tiene que seguir con sus ejercicios —el familiar nombre dentro de la sala atrajo su atención. Habían por lo menos ocho personas utilizando las instalaciones, cada una en barras, pelotas, pesas o estirados en el piso haciendo sus deberes, pero a él solo le atrajo un nombre en especial, uno que él reconocía.

Echizen-kun estaba en un costado haciendo ejercicios con su muñeca, la cual por fin podía ver sin las infinitas vendas que la sujetaban hasta hace poco. Sostenía una pelota la cual al parecer tenía que presionar y agitar o hacer algo cotidiano que no podía producto del estancamiento de su mano.

—¿Por qué no puedo partir con mi brazo?

—Porque le queda un mes más con yeso, Echizen-sama. Mientras que eso sucede iniciaremos moviendo el brazo más sano. No solo es su muñeca la que está mal, sino también sus músculos en su brazo tienen que volver a su normalidad. Este brazo será más fácil que el otro así que esfuércese.

Ante su mirada Echizen-kun lo miró, parecieron minutos antes de que le sonrió vagamente y volver su atención hacia la chica.

—Bien, pero si lo hago bien me traerás una fanta.

—No está permit...—algo debe haber hecho Echizen-kun como para que la fisioterapeuta a su lado se haya sonrojado y asentido.

—Bien.

Yukimura olvidó la escena cuando su fisioterapeuta llegó acomodándolo en una silla y pronto comenzó a masajear sus músculos entumecidos hasta generar calor, calor que él sentía.

—Muy bien, Yukimura-sama, comenzaremos.

Dolió, y mucho, cada estiramiento, cada recogida, cada doblez o movimiento, todo, absolutamente todo dolía en un comienzo.

Cuando terminó su sesión de media hora sudaba y la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba con punzadas que no hacían nada para aliviar su dolor, la idea de la fisioterapia era fortalecer su cuerpo para la operación, partirían con lo más complicado que eran las piernas, el miércoles harían ejercicios a sus brazos cosa que esperaba ansioso. La enfermera le volvió a subir a la silla con una sonrisa satisfecha por no tener otro paciente quejoso por el dolor y lo dejó descansar en una esquina antes de regresarlo a la habitación, aunque sea un simple cambio de escenario ayudaba a los pacientes a no estresarse demasiado.

En una esquina, Yukimura pudo mirar no sin cierta sorpresa cómo Echizen-kun bebía de una lata de lo que él supuso era una fanta y le regresaba la mirada.

—Nada mal, Yukimura-san —quizás fue el hecho de que los dos estaban en silla de ruedas y amaran el tenis, o que sencillamente podía ver el cansancio al no poder hacer lo que ellos anhelaban le hizo sonreír honesto.

—Gracias —Echizen le estiró la mano dándole una botella, estaba fría y por lo que él sabía era solamente agua.

—Sudaste mucho —explicó escueto antes de mirar a su alrededor buscando el cómodo silencio. Seiichi solo sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinkijiku 【しんきじく;新機軸】: nuevos caminos, meta, hito.


	8. Ashiwochinitsukete

Ryoma pudo pisar nuevamente una escuela la primera semana de septiembre. Él había podido estar en Seigaku con suerte un mes, un miserable mes que él pensó sería el comienzo de la mejor etapa de su vida, pero quedó todo hecho cenizas.

Su madre lo acompañaría esta vez a dejarlo con el director de la institución, era para darle una buena introducción a la escuela y, por si fuera poco, le daría él el recorrido para luego pasarle su horario y dejarlo en la puerta de su salón.

El tenista sabía de lo que todo esto se trataba, ya conocía a gente así, en su antigua escuela en Miami. Adultos que veían números y nombres en vez de personas, veían el renombre que él traería a la escuela en vez de velar por su futuro. Ryoma había hecho una pequeña investigación cuando estaba en el hospital recuperándose, Rikkaidai había ganado ya dos veces seguidas el torneo nacional, era lo que se conocía como una _escuela potente_ , una de esas escuelas que puede, a nivel nacional, no salieran con los mejores alumnos en términos de notas (aunque sí lo era), pero lograba llevar al mundo a deportistas increíbles. No solo tenistas, sino que tenía un buen campus de gimnasia artística y patinaje artístico. Rikkaidai gobernaba los circuitos de tenis, gimnasia artística, patinaje artístico, tiro al arco y polo.

Polo, de todas las cosas.

Ryoma evitó hacer más caretas y suspiro, ya nada podía hacer, por lo menos ahora sabría que nadie trataría de molerlo a golpes y tenía un equipo de tenis decente, eso le agradaba.

—¿Todo bien? —el menor miró a su madre y asintió, aunque él sabía que la mujer no le había creído en lo absoluto. Ryoma aún no comprendía los superpoderes que las madres podían tener para darse cuenta de cuándo estaban mintiendo — Ryoma, solo recuerda una cosa, pásalo bien, ¿sí? A estas alturas, tu padre y yo solo queremos que vuelvas a hacer feliz, nada más ni nada menos. Si eso es con tenis, pues juega, pero si solo lograrás ser feliz haciendo otra cosa, hazlo. No dejes que las rabietas de tu padre dicten tu vida, hijo.

El menor frunció nuevamente el ceño un poco para luego dar un largo suspiro y asintió. Ambos caminaron tranquilamente. Ryoma con su bolso lleno de libros y Rinko con el suyo lleno de documentos.

Estos últimos meses habían sido caóticos para la familia Echizen. Primero tuvieron que mudarse de hogar para estar a una distancia adecuada de la nueva escuela de Ryoma. Luego fue el papeleo de Nanako con la universidad, posteriormente la etapa negra del menor: la recuperación. No había nada más doloroso que no poder hacer lo que te gustaba hacer. El pulmón de Ryoma se recuperó de acuerdo a lo establecido, pero ahora solo quedaba volver a construir la estamina que poseía el menor, la monstruosa estamina que hacía que Ryoma pudiera jugar por horas sin descanso. Eso, lamentablemente, significaba horas controladas al gimnasio con una máquina para correr.

Las lágrimas que vio Rinko cuando su hijo se dio cuenta que tras correr quince minutos él estaba completamente agotado nunca se le olvidarían, porque cada lágrima, cada grito y cada sesión con el sicólogo eran un recuerdo permanente del daño que ese monstruo había hecho a su hijo.

Era horrible.

Ninguno de los Echizen se dio cuenta del trayecto hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, allí, ambos se cambiaron los zapatos, Ryoma por los escolares de interior y Rinko por los de visita. Pronto, ambos llegaron a la parte que se señalaba como _Oficina adminsistrativa_ y la secretaria les sonreía al verlos llegar.

Ryoma bajó su mirada al lugar donde recitaba el nombre de la mujer en katana y romaji e, increíblemente, la versión occidental de cómo se decían los nombres: 橋本 晶子/Hashimoto Akiko/Akiko Hashimoto.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabía que era una escuela con un alumnado más internacional o con miras de diversidad.

—Con el director, por favor, tenemos una cita agendada —la madre de Ryoma interrumpió el tren de pensamientos del menor quien volvió a alzar la mirada para ver todo suceder.

—Claro. ¿Su nombre? Si quiere, pueden sentarse mientras esperan...

—Oh, claro. Lo siento, Hashimoto-san. Es Rinko Echizen y su hijo, Ryoma.

—Enseguida la harán pasar, Echizen-sama. Por mientras, pueden sentarse o beber algo si gustan —dijo con una sonrisa demasiado dulce mientras señalaba el dispensador de agua.

—Muchas gracias.

— _Duh, adultos_ —pensó Ryoma para sus adentros cuando la secretaria no contacto de inmediato al director, sino que terminó de mover papeles de manera superficial, miró el computador por un rato detrás del mostrador y luego de cinco minutos de completo silencio, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número directo del director.

¿Qué le costaba hacer todo de inmediato? ¿Existía una necesidad humana de querer ser pretenciosos? E         sa era una de las razones por la cual Ryoma detestaba la burocracia, la adultez y el poco sentido común. Su padre era un hombre directo, lo mismo con su madre y él solo había resultado aún peor, sobre todo porque creció hasta los once en Estados Unidos donde a _todos_ le daba literalmente lo mismo lo que hacías a menos que los molestaras.

—Director Nozume, Echizen-sama con su hijo Ryoma-kun lo están esperando —hubo una pausa y Ryoma miró de reojo cómo su madre fruncía sus labios para luego sonreírle cuando lo pilló mirando.

— _Es casi como ver su ego hincharse, ¿no es así?_ —susurró en inglés con una sonrisa traviesa. Ryoma asintió también con una sonrisa.

— _¿No que saben inglés aquí?_ —preguntó el menor igual de bajito.

— _No todos los administrativos, quizás algunos profesores y altos mandos. Por lo general, no necesitan secretarias bilingües. Por lo menos, ella no lo es. ¿Ves cómo le tiembla la ceja? Tu padre ya se estaría riendo si estuviera aquí_ —agregó Rinko con una sonrisa aún más dulzona mientras ambos escuchaban la charla inane de la secretaria con el director.

—... Claro, los haré pasar en seguida, director Nozume —y luego ambos Echizen salieron de su conversación cuando escucharon el abrupto sonido de un teléfono golpear la mesa —. El director los espera, Echizen-sama, Ryoma-kun —si esa sonrisa no era tóxica, ninguno de los Echizen sabía qué era.

—Muchas gracias.

En pocos minutos, este calvario terminaría y Ryoma no tendría por qué soportar a secretarias engreídas y egos inflados.

Ϫ

El recorrido por Rikkaidai fue todo lo que Ryoma esperaba, el director habló de todo y nada, del campus, del cuánto salió hacer un gimnasio de última tecnología para el equipo de tenis, de todos los profesionales que trabajan con ellos para ayudar a crecer a los deportistas.

—El equipo médico de Rikkaidai ya está en contacto con los médicos de Ryoma-kun ante la insistencia de Echizen-san —dijo el director refiriéndose al padre del menor —. Ryoma-kun se unirá poco a poco a las terapias aquí en Rikkaidai cuando nos den el alta desde el hospital y seguiremos al pie de la letra cada una de las instrucciones que ellos nos den.

»Por ahora, Ryoma-kun solo tiene que asistir a clases y, claro, si desea inscribirse nuevamente al equipo de tenis para seguir con su esplendorosa carrera.

Rinko sonrió y Ryoma asintió. Era evidente que la única razón por la cual lo habían aceptado era porque ya tenía títulos a su nombre, pero evidentemente no podían forzarlo a unirse porque, después de todo, Ryoma era un menor de edad y estaba con sicólogo por todo lo sucedido.

—Bueno —siguió el director ya caminando a la sala de clases —, es hora de que Ryoma-kun conozca a sus compañeros. Dejaré que se despida de su hijo, Echizen-san. Tenga por seguro que todo el equipo de Rikkaidai estará cuidando de su hijo.

El director caminó unos pasos más dejando tener a Rinko y Ryoma un poco de privacidad. Rinko suspiró y miró a su hijo. Físicamente, lo único que podía delatar que su hijo no estaba en perfectas condiciones era que su muñeca y parte de su brazo seguía vendado, lo mismo con sus costillas, pero los golpes y cortes ya habían sanado y pocos habían dejado cicatrices.

No visibles, por lo menos, porque todos sabían que la cicatriz que tendría Ryoma en el torso no lo haría.

—Llámame si pasa algo —Rinko ya no sabía qué decirle al menor, Ryoma siempre fue tímido en expresarse y bastante introvertido. La única vez que ella lo había visto disfrutar y gozar de la vida era cuando jugaba tenis, pero ella no esperaba en ningún momento que Ryoma les dijera algo a ella o a Nanjiro… Incluso si Ryoma hablara con Nanako hubiera sido mejor que tener a un hijo retraído en el hogar.

—Mamá —murmuró el menor. Rinko miró a su hijo quien, por ahora, no andaba con la gorra que le había regalado su padre años atrás. Ella siquiera recordaba cuánto porque Nanjiro se la había comprado cuando siquiera le quedaba bien.

Esos recuerdos de un Ryoma más quisquilloso del actual la hacían sonreír. Esa gorra yacía guardada ahora entre las cajas de recuerdos que Nanjiro y ella creaban de su hijo, mas Ryoma nunca pudo aceptar _otra_ marca de gorra, no importaba que costara 20 dólares.

Rinko salió de su ensueño cuando vio a su hijo removerse incómodo en su puesto.

—¿Ryoma?

—… Gracias —fue apenas un susurro, mas Rinko no olvidaría las mejillas sonrosadas, las orejas de color carmesí, la mirada tímida y todo en ese pequeño cuerpo que la invitaba a abrazarlo, mas sabía que no debía, pero ¡cómo no hacerlo! Ryoma pocas veces se expresaba y ahora él estaba claramente incómodo porque no podía ocultar su rostro que él sabía era expresivo en estos momentos.

No, Rinko tenía que ser buena madre. Ryoma estaba en la edad que todo lo avergonzaba y esto podía significar que su hijo nunca más le dijera algo, ella tenía que ser fuerte.

—De nada —fue lo que le respondió con una sonrisa. Solo atinó a revolverle los cabellos amorosamente, mas no le dijo nada más ni tampoco inició otro tipo de contacto. Quizás esa allá sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que tuvo que hacer como madre, el evitar abrazar a su hijo, mas el menor le regaló una de esas tímidas sonrisas que hacían sus facciones brillar. Esos ojos gatunos brillaban dorados, su cabello ahora un poco más desordenado, pero vibrante, sus pómulos más marcados y sus labios amplios mientras correspondían su gesto de amor.

— _Dios_ —pensó Rinko mientras miraba a su hijo marchar —, _será una pesadilla cuando entre a los quince. Nanjiro tenía razón, él tiene buenos genes._

Eso no importaba, ella aún tenía años para preocuparse de eso. Su hijo era aún un bebé, uno que aprovecharía hasta que no pudiera hacerlo más.

Maldito Nanjiro y sus genes.

¿A quién quería engañar? Rinko sería de esas madres que saldrían con su hijo en brazo y lo mostrarían al mundo y miraría a esas madres envidiosas de hijos normales cómo su hijo atraía la atención del mundo.

Sería maravilloso, Rinko no podía esperar.

—¡Yosh! Mamá tiene que ganar dinero para alimentar a su hijo y el vago de su esposo —se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba en dirección al auto que se habían comprado. Era hora de comenzar su día.

Ϫ

—Si me esperas aquí, Ryoma-kun, hablaré con tu profesor jefe. Como sabrás, la primera clase de los lunes son con tu profesor jefe. ¿Puedes esperar aquí un momento? Es solo para explicarle unas cosas —el director Nozume le sonrió y Ryoma sencillamente asintió mientras se alejaba un poco del hombre. El menor decidió volver a analizar su horario un poco más cómodo con lo que veía.

Ryoma sabía que había materias en las cuales él era bueno, excelente incluso, pero también sabía que había materias en las cuales estaba como sus pares y otras atroces. El sistema estadounidense le permitía acomodar su horario de acuerdo a sus fortalezas y debilidades, mas en Seigaku tuvo que acomodarse a lo que la escuela le podía dar. Aquí, por otra parte, Ryoma siquiera tenía que cursar inglés porque le habían convalidado su conocimiento del idioma. Lo que sí le fue obligatorio fue tomar _otro_ ramo de idiomas y él había escogido francés porque era un idioma que le gustaba y tenía conocimientos, pero no era fluido.

Y fue así como sus clases comenzaban con matemáticas con los segundos años. Su horario definitivamente se veía mucho mejor.

—Ryoma-kun —el menor escuchó su nombre y pasó de mirar su hoja a el director quien le señalaba su profesor jefe —. Él es Saito-sensei, será tu profesor jefe. Si tienes problemas o dudas, pregúntale a él y veremos qué podemos hacer. Como tu horario es un poco distinto al de tus compañeros, también tendrás que hablar por lo menos durante este mes con Kitakawa-sensei, ella es la jefa de la unidad pedagógica. Cuando termines tus clases, por favor dirígete a la sala de profesores con Saito-sensei para presentarse a Kitakawa-sensei. ¿Tienes algunas dudas por ahora?

Ryoma sencillamente negó con la cabeza y realizó una leve reverencia, como le había enseñado Nanako, y agradeció la ayuda.

—Bueno, ahora que somos solo nosotros, Ryoma-kun —dijo su profesor con una expresión calmada —, solo tengo dos reglas que tus compañeros: no celulares y no dormir en clases. Sé que hiciste las pruebas de nivelación y has estado estudiando para seguir el currículum, pero si te pierdes en esta clase o la encuentras muy difícil, acércate al final de la lección para ver si podemos darte ejercicios, clases extras o reevaluar tu situación. ¿Dudas? —preguntó mirando al menor quien negó con la cabeza — Perfecto. Anda pensando en qué vas a decirle a tus compañeros, ya sabes que aquí te tienes que presentar. Ellos no saben nada de tu situación de salud, así que eso está en ti para comentárselos o no, sí saben que su nuevo compañero tiene horarios distintos y se lo podrán topar en otras clases o con otros cursos. Llevémonos bien lo que queda de tu educación, Echizen-kun —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa que invitaba a la calma y Ryoma asintió nuevamente.

—Gracias por su preocupación —fue lo único que pudo decir el menor.

—¿Pasamos?

Ryoma asintió nuevamente y miró cómo la puerta se volvía a deslizar. Por segunda vez en su vida pensó que esto era un poco problemático y esperaba que esta vez sí valiera la pena. Al entrar, el algarabío que tenían sus compañeros de curso cesó y su profesor se paró detrás de su escritorio a buscar la tiza y procedió a escribir su nombre en la pizarra mientras el silencio seguía presente en el salón:

—Él es Ryoma Echizen-kun. Como recordarán, él es su compañero de intercambio que recién se pudo unir a clases, traten de ayudarlo si lo requiere. Acuérdense que él no tiene su mismo horario, pero eso no significa que no sean buenos compañeros y lo dejen solo si necesita ayuda. ¿Algunas palabras para tus compañeros, Echizen-kun?

Era casi como un _deja vú_ , las miradas curiosas, interesadas, cautelosas, engreídas, sabiondas, neutras y desinteresadas. Era una mezcla de todo y nada.

—Pueden llamarme Ryoma si desean, no estoy acostumbrado a los sufijos, así que no me molesta si no los ocupan…

Era hora de comenzar todo de nuevo.

Ϫ

—¿Qué te pareció tu primer día de clases?

Era lunes por la tarde y Ryoma tuvo que regresar a su terapia. Como siempre, Yukimura comenzaba parte de su terapia a la misma hora, ambos compitiendo lo más que podían en tratar de hacer algo tan simple como correr por media hora seguida o hacer ejercicios para levantar peso en sus muñecas, entre otros. Era penoso, si alguien le preguntara a Yukimura, cuánto había caído en gracia, ahora tenía que conformarse con estos pocos ejercicios, con sudar como cerdo cuando siquiera podía correr y, sobre todo, los interminables análisis de sangre, radiografías y escáners que se tenía que hacer, todo para una maldita operación.

Pese a todo esto, el de cabellos azulados le sonrió con un poco de picardía pues sabía que Rikkaidai era uno de los colegios elite más cotizados que tenía Japón, cosa que Ryoma no pudo negar.

—Bien... Solo queda probar el equipo de tenis.

—¿Probarlo? —preguntó curioso el mayor para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada —, somos los mejores a nivel nacional.

—Puede, pero el tenis no es sobre solo ser mejor —aclaró el menor en una pequeña ventana ética que él aún no sabía que tenía —, es sobre superarse. Pensé que, sobre todo tú, lo sabría —el menor no dijo nada más mientras bebía de su fanta y Yukimura solo lo miró un poco desconcertado para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué existe más que ser el número uno? Eres el mejor, nadie puede vencerte —dijo un poco más descolocado ante la audacia de Echizen. El menor, por otra parte, no se dio cuenta de que el ambiente había cambiado a uno más denso puesto que seguía pensando en cosas que le importaban, como Karupin que hoy en la mañana le había dejado una lagartija en su cama puesto que se preocupaba por él. Estaba medio pendiente del mayor, así que solo respondió con lo que él creía era la verdad.

—Eso es autocomplaciencia. Existen cosas mucho mejores que siempre ganar, como saber que tras mucho esfuerzo pudiste hacerlo… ¿No es eso lo que sentirás cuando por fin puedas jugar tras tu operación?

Ryoma no dijo nada más, solamente terminó de tomar su fanta, comerse sus galletas y luego botó la lata con un suspiro.

—Nos vemos —fue su parca despedida y Yukimura solo lo vio partir.

—Tch —espetó para sí mismo el capitán de Rikkaidai, mas esas palabras no dejaron de darle vuelta por lo que restaba de la tarde.

Ϫ

En una prefectura, las cosas no iban muy bien con el equipo de tenis de Seigaku, después de meses de charlas con los padres de Ryoma, estos negaron el deseo que tenían como equipo de ir a pedirle disculpas al menor, ellos sencillamente les dijeron que Ryoma quería resolver todo en las canchas, mas no sabían qué podría significar eso, sobre todo porque muchos de ellos pasarían a secundaria y podrían no toparse nunca más con el menor.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si Ochibi seguirá jungando tenis este año. ¡Oiiishiiii! —chilló entristecido al vicecapitán del equipo.

—Tenemos que respetar los deseos de Ryoma y sus padres —dijo forzadamente su pareja de tenis, mas su rostro compungido dejaba en evidencia que eso no era algo que le agradara. Dentro de todo el equipo, fue Oishi y Momoshiro quienes tomaron peor la noticia de Ryoma. Oishi por su eterna preocupación, Momoshiro porque había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos, a alguien que lo empujaba a ser mejor.

—¡¿Por qué no nos puede ver?! —espetó el de cabellos de punta —, ¡nosotros no fuimos quienes cometieron el error! ¡Argh, Echizen! —se quejaba en voz alta mientras su raqueta apuntaba al cielo como si este pudiera darle el mensaje al menor —, ¡¡ya verás cuando te pillemos, cabrón!!

—¡Momo! —chistó Oishi —, no puedes decir esas palabras.

—Por ahora haremos lo que ellos quieren —añadió Tezuka con determinación y mirando a cada uno de los miembros del equipo mientras hablaba —, es su orgullo que está roto y si él quiere arreglarlo en un juego, en un juego se hará. Es lo menos que podemos hacer como equipo que falló en protegerlo. Tomemos esto como nuestra disculpa y entrenemos con todo lo que tengamos para darle un partido memorable.

—¡Sí, capitán! —fue la respuesta en conjunto que entregaron los regulares.

—A entrenar —dijo Oishi dispersando al grupo de titulares algo más ligero de alma. Pronto, en las canchas de tenis se escuchaban las pelotas ser golpeadas, el sonido de zapatillas sobre el cemento, césped o tierra y los gritos ahora más entusiasmados del equipo.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —preguntó Fuji a Tezuka mientras ambos miraban a Oishi controlar a Eiji con dificultad.

—Lo único que nos dijeron es que Echizen está mejorando, pero nada más. Tendremos que esperar y ver si nuestros caminos se cruzan camino a las nacionales —respondía el capitán tan serio como siempre.

—¿Y si no? —inquiría nuevamente Fuji algo incómodo con toda la situación. Nunca antes ellos habían vivido algo así y le molestaba que una persona tan talentosa como Ryoma pudiera tener su camino truncado por alguien celoso y envidioso.

—Es Echizen. Si algo aprendimos de él es que es un luchador.

—Cierto —dijo ya más calmado el de ojos celestes.

Ryoma era un luchador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashiwochinitsukete 【足を地に付けて; あしをちにつけて】: (expresión) a paso firme, caminar con decisión.


	9. II: Toki

No debería sorprenderle, pero Ryoma Echizen tuvo un buen día, una buena semana y un buen mes. La vida escolar en Rikkaidai era completamente distinta a la de Seigaku. Claro, el tenista juvenil sí tenía problemas con algunos de sus compañeros, no faltaba el inmaduro o idiota que comentaba su supuesta inteligencia, su carencia de inteligencia, sus contactos para ingresar a un colegio cuando ya estaban todas las matrículas llenas, pero no era nada que no le hubieran dicho antes, siquiera era algo que tomara enserio.

La mayoría del tiempo Ryoma estaba por sí mismo o con un compañero de curso que le mostraba el campus.

Sus idas al hospital iban como era de esperarse. Al ser un niño —según su médico, por lo menos— mejoraba a pasos agigantados y constantes. No demostraba ninguna señal de deterioro o un proceso lento de curación. Su situación como deportista le ayudaba en su condición física, así que Ryoma definitivamente podía respirar más tranquilo, sobre todo ahora que ya no tenía que tener inmovilizada la muñeca y su codo todo el día, sino por periodos de tiempo para acostumbrar la musculatura y huesos a una vida cotidiana.

Lo que sí atraía la atención de Ryoma era el gimnasio. Tras una charla con el especialista del tenista y el entrenador de Rikkai, ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo de entrenamiento básico y Ryoma se pasaba una hora y media al día practicando sus boleas con una máquina automática. Practicaba solo, por insistencia de Rinko quien había informado a la escuela que Ryoma era capaz de encontrarse un problema en una lata de gaseosa, pero eso solo aligeraba un poco el nerviosismo inicial que tenía Ryoma a la hora de confiar en otras personas con su tenis, en concreto, Ryoma no se sentía muy seguro de entrenar entre sus pares.

El primer día llegó completamente irritado a su casa porque siquiera pudo jugar un partido, ¡siquiera pudo jugar por más de media hora! Su muñeca le había comenzado a doler y había tenido que parar por su propio bienestar. No obstante, ahora, a Ryoma no le dolía la muñeca ni el codo. No era como si se pudiera poner a correr por horas o ya pudiera avanzar en sus técnicas que había estado trabajando por años, pero sí podía mantener un ritmo constante de una hora antes de tomar un descanso.

Era terrible el saber que no estaba avanzando a su gusto, pero el médico había sido claro en los requisitos para que él pudiera sostener una raqueta.

—¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? —preguntó Nanjiro mientras cenaban.

—Bien.

—Bien, bien, o bien lento —volvió a preguntar el padre con un dejo burlesco.

—Si ya sabes para qué molestas, viejo.

—Ahh, jovencito, esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu padre.

—Chicos —regañó Rinko con un profundo suspiro—, compórtense. Ryoma, dentro de dos días tienes una cita con el kinesiólogo. Esta vez Nanako-chan te acompañará. Mañana tengo que irme de viaje por la empresa y no creo que quieras que tu padre te acompañe.

—Nanako está bien. ¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó Ryoma suspirando mientras comía pescado.

—Dentro de unos tres días. Cualquier cosa tienes el teléfono para llamarme. Y Nanjiro, trata de no molestar tanto a tu hijo. Honestamente, a veces pienso que Ryoma es más maduro que tú.

—¡Maaa, Rinko-chan! No me puedes pedir eso.

—¡Nanjiro!

—¡No prometo nada, nada de nada!

—¡Ah! A veces me pregunto por qué me casé contigo —hablaba irritada la mujer.

—Mah, Rinko-chan, no quieres irte por ese camino —respondía Nanjiro moviendo las cejas y poniendo una sonrisa que Ryoma catalogaría como pervertida.

—¡Nanjiro! —chilló escandalizada Rinko para luego largarse a reír por el descaro de su esposo. Ryoma, por otra parte, solo suspiró y corrió la mirada pese a que el menor sentía sus mejillas sonrosarse.

Siempre era lo mismo con el hombre, tenía una mente de una sola dirección.

—¿A qué horas tengo la cita?

—Oh, cariño, claro, erg... A las 16:30. Para llegar a la hora, Nanako-chan te pasará a retirar a la escuela unos minutos antes. Y Ryoma —llamó Rinko dándole una sonrisa cándida al menor—, sé que es difícil, pero ten paciencia.

—Está bien...

Ϫ

—Mhm... Todo marcha bien hasta ahora. Felicidades, Echizen-kun, haré otra rutina diaria que es más exigente que la que tienes ahora, esto servirá para fortalecer los músculos desgastados y comenzar a trabajar nuevamente tu fuerza. Hoy en la tarde mandaré el nuevo régimen al entrenador de tu escuela para que esté al tanto.

—Genial —suspiró Ryoma agradecido—. Gracias por la ayuda, doctor.

—¡Oh! No es necesario agradecer, Echizen-kun, da lo mejor de ti para que te mejores pronto.

Tras unas reverencias por parte del médico y Ryoma, el menor salió dando un amplio suspiro con una sonriente Nanako a sus espaldas. Una de las cosas buenas de su prima es que ella sabía cuándo guardar silencio y cuándo aportar en la conversación. Ella solo solicitó que mandara un resumen escrito de la cita a Rinko y preguntó por algunas cosas que no entendía, pero aparte de eso, Nanako dejó que Ryoma tomara las riendas de la cita sin ningún pero.

—Son buenas noticias, ¿no es así, Ryoma-san?

—Sí —respondió sin mucho que decir.

—¿Irás de inmediato al kinesiólogo de acá para revisar los nuevos ejercicios que te dieron?

—Es lo mejor —respondió Ryoma con un amplio suspiro—. Así sabré si tengo que cambiar uno o los puedo hacer todos.

—Te estaré esperando en la cafetería entonces, Ryoma-san. ¡Da lo mejor de ti! —dijo Nanako con ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias. —agregó un poco avergonzado el menor. A Ryoma siempre le sorprendía el apoyo que su prima le daba.

Al caminar por los pasillos del hospital, Ryoma se dio cuenta de cuán normal era para él ahora estar entre tanto blanco y el hedor a antiséptico, también lo triste que se sentía cuando enfermeras lo saludaban al pasar por su nombre.

Supuso que pasar un mes hospitalizado y tener una lenta recuperación hacía eso en las personas: causar empatía y pena a la vez.

—Ah, ¡Ryoma-kun! Justo a tiempo. Me acaba de llegar la copia de tus nuevos ejercicios. ¿Los hacemos?

—Sí.

Ryoma dio una pasada rápida con su mirada a la sala, la zona de kinesiología estaba tan ocupada como siempre: algunas personas adentro, uno ya sin yeso, otros haciendo ejercicios de resistencia, solo eran cinco personas en un amplio salón donde algunos gruñían, se quejaban, vociferaban en voz alta o comenzaban a gritar por la desazón, era de todo un poco, pero Ryoma ya estaba acostumbrado a la escenografía.

—Por aquí, Ryoma-kun. Este ejercicio fortalecerá aún más tu muñeca, agregaremos más peso dado que ya pudiste manejar el peso anterior y...

Fue una larga y dolorosa tarde.

Fue quizás por eso que a Ryoma no le sorprendió estar nuevamente tomando aire en la azotea.

—¿Echizen-kun?

—Yukimura-san —respondió Ryoma cuando vio al de cabellos ondulados en la misma banca que lo encontró la primera vez—. Te ves mal —dijo honestamente el menor.

Yukimura solo rio.

—Gracias, supongo que eso es lo que hace estar enfermo. Pensé que ya te habías curado —dijo el mayor señalando el brazo malo de Ryoma.

—Algo así, la terapia es larga, mis pulmones no están listos todavía para la actividad de alto rendimiento.

—Hn... ¿Sigues yendo al mismo colegio?

—No... Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era cambiarme de escuela.

—Eso debe haberte molestado, no das la impresión de ser un tipo de personas que guste huir —agregó suavemente el mayor. Ryoma, por otra parte, solo admiró la vista desde la banca.

—Mamá me dijo que hay mejores maneras de ganar justicia... Lo que sea que eso signifique.

—Me lo imagino —agregó Yukimura sonriendo tristemente.

Ya sea porque el mayor estaba en el mismo vagón de desesperanza que Ryoma o porque entendía realmente lo que significaba esforzarse, al menor realmente no le molestaba hablar con el otro adolescente, sobre todo porque Yukimura no endulzaba sus palabras ni sus pensamientos.

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo en la azotea, sencillamente disfrutando de un tiempo a solas con alguien quien no te miraba con pena por no poder hacer lo que amabas.

Ϫ

—¡Ese en serio, Yagyu! El entrenador ha estado actuando algo raro —agregó Marui como si fuera un gran secreto lo que estaba diciendo a su compañero de equipos. Ambos estaban al costado de las canchas de tenis viendo a los de primer año ordenar y recoger las pelotas. Pronto, los regulares podrían ingresar a entrenar sus rutinas sin entorpecer a los de primer año.

—Incluso si fuera así —suspiró el aludido—, ni Sanada-kun o Yanagi-kun han demostrado que sea un problema. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Marui? —agregó con un amplio suspiro.

—¡Porque es raro, rarísimo! —gritó moviendo sus brazos expresivamente.

—No grites, Marui —masculló por lo bajo Yagyu mientras miraba a su alrededor—. De todas formas, ¿dónde está Jackal?

—Se fue a molestar a los de primer año —agregó el pelirrosa haciendo un mohín.

—¿Qué sucede aquí,  _puri_? —de la nada, Niou apareció como si fuera lo más normal aparecer de la nada.

—¡Niou! Hijo de... ¡Carajo! ¡Para de hacer eso! —gritó enojado Marui mientras que Yagyu suspiró agarrándose el pecho.

—¡Siempre estuve aquí,  _puri_!

—¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! Siempre haces lo mismo, maldito —se quejaba el pelirrosa con un profundo suspiro.

—¿Qué es eso de que el entrenador tiene un arma secreta? —preguntó el de cabellos plateados omitiendo los últimos dichos de Marui.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo Marui, Niou. Solo dijo que el entrenador está actuando raro.

—Pues yo lo vi hablar con un alumno en el gimnasio, no sé quién —agregaba mientras colocó su mano izquierda en su quijada mientras trataba de recordar algo que los dos integrantes regulares de Rikkaidai no sabían.

—A ti no te creo nada —continuó Marui frunciendo el ceño—. Le dijiste a Kirihara que, si corría 200 vueltas por el colegio, Sanada lo promovería de posición.

—Ese fue un buen día,  _piyo_ —dijo el peliplata con una amplia sonrisa—, pero en serio, sí vi al entrenador con otro alumno. Pregúntale a Renji, estaba con él.

—¿Y qué tiene que esté hablando con otro alumno? ¿Siquiera lo viste? —preguntó Yagyu frunciendo el ceño. Al de lentes le disgustaba los rumores sin sentido.

—Realmente me da lo mismo —agregó Niou encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo raro es que agenda el gimnasio a solas por unas dos horas, ni Sanada tiene permitido entrar.

—¡Ohhh, no! ¡No lo harás! ¡No comenzarás otro loco rumor sobre un gimnasio fantasma! —dijo Marui apuntando al peliplata con el dedo.

—Más que «fantasma» —dijo el peliplateado moviendo los dedos índices y corazón asemejando unas comillas con sus dedos—, es más como que  _algo_  que no quiere compartir. Renji insiste que es un arma secreta —agregó serio el tenista.

—Oh por Dios, no de nuevo —negó Marui revolviendo sus cabellos rosas con ambas manos—. No le digas nada a Kirihara, él se cree todo.

—¿Qué no me diga qué? —preguntó el menor de los regulares. Los ojos del contrario estaban llenos de curiosidad, Marui maldijo por lo bajo mientras que Yagyu suspiró y Niou sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Dime, Kirihara, ¿no has pensado en entrenar entre las 17:00 a las 19:00 de la tarde en el gimnasio? Oí decir a Sanada que era su horario preferido.

—¡¿Enserio?!

—¡No! ¡No seas tonto, Akaya!

Niou rio para sus adentros, era como ver a gallinas sin cabeza correr. El estudiante sabía que, de alguna u otra manera, todos estarían envueltos en una loca situación que haría que Sanada los tuviera corriendo por horas.

—Sí, enserio —agregó el peliplata sin mover un músculo de su rostro para enfatizar el punto que estaba diciendo con total seriedad.

—No lo incentives más, Niou.

—No he dicho nada malo.

—¡Entonces iré a esa hora!

Niou no tenía que reírse, no tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Ir a dónde y con quién?

Y la fiesta solo mejoró cuando Renji y Jackal aparecieron por el costado de la cancha de tenis con canastas de pelotas de tenis en sus manos.

—Al entrenamiento especial que Sanada-senpai nos tiene en el gimnasio —dijo entusiasmado Kirihara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna get wild! x'D
> 
> Toki 【時 · 刻 · 秋; とき】 time; hour; moment —刻 signifies a time of day; 秋 signifies an important time.
> 
> Hice una pequeña búsqueda y si bien Marui es el personaje «más simpático» de Rikkaidai, es Niou el bromista.
> 
> Lamento la demora por este capítulo, entre los nuevos proyectos que tengo y Sibilino (mi nuevo crossover, lo amo-odio), la vida ha estado algo agitada. He estado organizando un poco este fanfic y creo que ya tengo una linealidad presente, así que espero ir sin hoyos en la trama.
> 
> No quiero avanzar rápido en la trama porque me molesta cuando todo «sucede» de un momento a otro, pero quiero que se note que el tiempo avanza, así que por eso necesito tener los objetivos claros en los capítulos.
> 
> Cosas que quise interpretar: la relación familiar de los Echizen, que Ryoma aún sigue hablando con Yukimura (enserio, what is going on there? xD) y el inminente encuentro patrocinado por Niou entre Rikkaidai y Ryoma.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D
> 
> -Derwyd


End file.
